Reencontro
by Mary Hinatinha
Summary: Depois de alguns anos sem se ver seus caminhos volta a se cruzar de um jeito totalmente diferente do que ambos pensavam...Uma encruzilha feita pelo destino da onde nenhum do dois quer ou pode sair... sinopse inteira na fic
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Naruto não é meu por que se fosse a historia seria completamente diferente....

Sinopse:Um reencontro inesperado trazendo de volta muitos sentimentoa a tona...

Depois de alguns anos sem se ver seus caminhos volta a se cruzar de um jeito totalmente diferente do que ambos pensavam...

Ela esconde um passado: violento e cheio de dor, mascarrado pelo seu sorriso doce e verdadeiro. Enquanto ele se esconde dele mesmo e das verdades por tras do massacre de seu clã, ja vingado...

Uma encruzilha feita pelo destino da onde nenhum do dois quer ou pode sair

* * *

Cap. 1 – Inesperado

Estava sol, um dia muito bonito por sinal... Todos os seus objetivos estavam cumpridos, finalmente... Faltava apenas o ultimo objetivo da lista que o próprio nuke-nin havia criado: reconstruir seu clã.

A candidata a esposa e futura Sra. Uchiha já havia sido escolhida, desde seus treze anos para ser mais exato. A menina que hoje se encontra uma mulher, a mulher que preenchia sua vazia existência. Seus orbes verdes como esmeraldas que cintilavam sempre que o vim, ele se lembrava perfeitamente daquele brilho tão especial, direcionado somente a _ele_; um brilho hoje do qual ele sentia falta. Não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia pensado tanto assim nela...

Outra coisa que adorava nela eram suas madeixas rosadas e compridas, sempre cheirando a cerejas... Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando elas ficaram curtas e o motivo ate hoje o perturbava, uma raiva tão grande o consumia em segundos naquele dia, e hoje também... Ela toda machucada, machucava seu coração, mesmo que ele nem percebesse, nessa hora apenas pensava em causar dor a pessoas que havia causado dor a sua cerejeira.

Era linda, simplesmente linda... Lembrava das noites de ronda que fazia e quando tinha certeza que nada estranho aconteceria, ele ia ate a barraca dela e fica vendo-a dormir: sempre serena, delicada e perfeita...

Nostalgia era isso que sempre sentia quando se lembrava dela e de seu amigo escandaloso, de seu sensei que sempre foi o pai que ele nunca teve, se arrependia profundamente de ter quase acabado com seu lar, com seus amigos e principalmente com sua nova família, o time 7.

Da ultima vez que se encontraram, ela estava diferente, foi nesse dia que ele passou a vê-la como mulher. Quando fitou seus olhos esmeraldinos, percebeu que estes já não brilhavam mais e tinha quase certeza de que a culpa era sua...

Seu corpo desenvolvido dava arrepios só de lembrar, lembrar de todas aquelas curvas, de suas pernas torneadas e de sua boca vermelha como uma cereja clamando por um beijo, um beijo que somente ele havia dado, era isso pelo menos que o ex-vingador esperava...

Foi um beijo roubado no dia em que ele foi embora, os lábios mais macios que ele já provou ate hoje, de todas as concubinas e gueixas que haviam passado uma noite com ele, nenhuma se comparava a dela...

O Uchiha menor estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos sobre a antiga colega de time, que nem percebeu que seu atual parceiro loiro havia estado inquieto durante toda manha. Na verdade ele estava inquieto desde o ultimo encontro com o ex-time nos arredores de Iwagakure no Sato há quase um mês atrás.

"-O que esta o incomodando tanto? Nestes últimos dias ele não tem parado quieto, anda fazendo mais rondas do que o de costume, sempre muito pensativo e extremamente distraído. Completamente estranho", isso era o que pensava Karin, de certa forma ela não estava to errada...

Então surpreendendo a todos ele se levanta e começa a correr com uma velocidade desconhecida a todos até ao próprio Juugo... Os gritos de dor em sua mente não cessavam e era isso o que o fazia correr mais rápido, desejando que sua amada e querida hime não sofresse tanto quanto aqueles gritos anunciavam.

-Juugo, por favor, me ajude! – ele a ouvia clamar e gritar de dor e os gritos, agora audíveis, ecoavam pela floresta, gritos de terror e dor, de muita dor

As suplicas mentais continuavam, mas apenas dentro de sua mente ele sentia o quanto ela estava sofrendo. Ele estava tão concentrado em encontrar a localização dela que ele nem percebeu que o time Taka estava o seguindo.

-Sasuke-kun, o que esta acontecendo – perguntava Karin, se alguém soubesse de algo esse seria o seu Sasuke-kun (n/a: vai pensando Vaca-ruiva ¬¬°).

Ele ignorou a pergunta e continuou a correr, ainda estavam muito longe do loiro, mas suas costas ainda eram visíveis. Os gritos agora tomavam conta da floresta, anunciando a dor de algo ou alguém. Dois chakras completamente fortes agora eram sentidos nitidamente, um deles completamente ocioso e descontrolado, parecia que crescia a cada segundo.

Karin e Suigetsu isso era uma armadilha muito bem planejada, então isso queria dizer que Juugo estava planejando um ataque ao time Taka? Ambos não esporam suas opiniões mais formularam vários planos para caso de um ataque, que para eles parecia iminente.

"Os gritos me lembram alguém", ele sabia a quem pertencia um desse chakras, já o outro havia uma leve semelhança, uma característica comum a de um membro do time sete mais não se lembrava quem... Era muito familiar, mas mesmo assim não conseguia decifrar quem era só sabia que o Naruto estava acompanhado por alguém sem controle nenhum de seu próprio chakra.

Reconheceu levemente o chakra, mas ainda não se conformava que poderia ser ela "Não, não pode ser ela, e se fosse por que eles estão aqui? De quem é esse poderoso chakra? Por que o Naruto ou até mesmo a Sakura não o controlam? Será que eles estão aqui para me levar de volta? Talvez..." Essa ultima pergunta lhe parecia extremamente confortável agora: voltar, casar, reconstruir o clã.

Muitas dessa perguntas iam e voltavam dentro da cabeça do ex-vingador, enquanto ele refletia os gritos ficavam mais audíveis. Gritos de terror, tão altos e dolorosos que você não pediria nem para o seu pior inimigo gritar assim.

Juugo apertou mais a corrida, sendo seguido mais de perto pelos seus companheiros, que não o deixou passá-los para trás.

Chegaram, se deparando com uma grande campina, bem aberta, com alguns resíduos de mata ainda no chão, você contava nos dedos quantos era. Ela antigamente deveria ser linda, mas agora estava completamente destruída.

Ele a avistou, mesmo com dificuldade já que voavam plantas e areia, ajoelhada no chão, com seus belos cabelos voando devido ao vento que se formava dentro e fora da grande bola de chakra roxo a qual ela estava dentro.

De seus olhos fechados saiam, lagrimas de sangue, estava com cortes por toda a extensão de seu corpo.

Juugo reconheceu o garoto raposa batendo contra a bola de chakra que estava envolta da rosada, seus ombros mostravam que estava ali há muito tempo batendo com toda a sua força contra ela, eles sangravam e tinham alguns cortes superficiais por todo corpo.

-Hei! Garoto! –chamou a atenção do outro loiro, mas o mesmo ainda insistia e continuava a bater com mais força contra a bola – Pare! Você só vai se machucar mais!

-Então o que você quer que eu faça?! Fique sentado sem fazer nada?!– Ele tomou distancia novamente e se jogou contra a bola, sendo dessa vez lançado a alguns metros adentro da floresta.

O jinchuuriki gritou e se lançou com mais rapidez, no modo sennin contra a esfera arroxeada, mas nada aconteceu e ele caiu novamente no chão.

As duas mãos da médica-nin subiram a sua cabeça, levantou a mesma , como se olhasse para o céu e gritou, expandindo o chakra.

-Juugo... Me... Ajude – sua voz estava muito fraca, ela queria gritar para que ele a ajudasse e lhe tirasse essa dos, realmente o "desenho" era a pior parte de todas.

O loiro não imperativo concentrou-se e fez um escudo com seu próprio chakra. Andou e transpassou imensidão arroxeada com facilidade sem ganhar nenhum arranhão. Sentou-se perto da rosada colocando suas mãos encima das dela, os outros olham fixamente pra a cena, uma pontada generosa de medo apareceu no coração do nuke-nin, fazendo-o apertar a blusa, como se fizesse isso diminuir a dor nela existente em seu peito, um ato inconsciente.

A imensa bola de chakra foi sumindo, diminuindo aos poucos até desaparecer. Agora Sakura estava com a cabeça no colo de Juugo, e este não sabia o que fazer... Sabia que o momento iria chegar mais não imaginou que fosse tão cedo.

Sabia que o momento iria chegar... Mas rezava para Kami-sama que quando acontecesse, dele já estar junto dela, para que ela não sofresse tanto, atenuar a dor não era tão difícil, dependendo da intensidade acabava complicando um pouco mais sempre havia um jeito.

Ela ainda descansava em seu colo, não se mexia e se perguntava se ela respirava. Ela por sua vez não queria arriscar a se mexer, principalmente por causa de suas costas, onde havia a dor mais intensa e insuportável que jamais havia imaginado sentir, sabia que poderia ter morrido por não procurar Juugo antes que isso acontecesse, mas os sinais apareceram apenas há dois dias, o que para ela seria tempo suficiente, já que essa "etapa" só se concretizava uma semana após o aparecimento dos sinais. Não ousara abrir seus olhos, sabia como deveriam estar, e não queria traumatizar o Naruto com essa visão nada agradável, além disso, ele não iria embora se os visse naquele estado.

-Sakura-hime você está bem? – a preocupação na voz de Juugo era palpável, sabia o quanto deveria estar doendo, já que a sua própria "transformação" doera muito, o ato de "desenho" como era chamado popularmente era a pior etapa de todas. Enquanto ela se limitou a assentir que sim com a cabeça.

-Como está o Naruto? – Ela perguntou fracamente.

-Desacordado, mais depois de tentar quebrar com a barreira de chakra que não esperaria menos.

-Ele está tão mais assim? – preocupou-se

-Ele vai sobreviver, espero que com essa queda ele fique mais esperto!

Ele a ajudou a se levantar colocando-a de frente para o loiro imperativo, tirou sua luva começando a emanar chakra medicinal.

-Acho que você não devia gastar o seu chakra agora... Karin será que você... – Foi interrompido por um grunhido da garota ao seu lado

-Eu faço – disse entre dentes, o que ela menos queria era ser diminuída na frente _dele, _era sempre _ele_ o problema em sua vida, hoje não iria ser mais –Não sou tão fraca quanto antes Juugo!

Dizendo isso ela volta sua atenção ao garoto a sua frente, emanando chakra passando sua mão por todo o corpo o tórax desnudo do Uzumaki, sua camisa havia virado trapo por causa dos choques do seu corpo com a bola de chakra, sendo guiada pelo pulso por Juugo.

Naruto foi acordando, abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi sua irmãzinha de olhos fechados toda machucada, um aperto no coração do pequeno Uzumaki se formou em segundos.

-Sakura-chan você esta bem? – sua voz carregada de preocupação. Todos estavam preocupados com ela, mas eles mal vêem a si mesmos...

Ele tentou se sentar, mas foi em pedido por uma forte dos em seu ombro e abdômen.

-Acho bom você não se sentar, me espere terminar e depois conversamos. – falou polidamente, _"algo esta errado, essa não é a Sakura-chan que eu conheço..."_, - Não me olhe com essa cara estranha Naruto que eu sei muito bem o que você esta pensando!

Terminou de curá-lo e pediu a Juugo que o ajudasse a se sentar, a dor em seus ombros e abdômen havia sido curado, graças ao chakra da kyuubi e da medica-nin a sua frente.

-Naruto-kun cadê a mochila? – os olhos do moreno que até agora se mostraram frios e inexpressíveis, "_arregalaram-se, como assim Naruto-kun?! Sakura sempre nos tratou distintamente, sempre! Eu era o Sasuke-kun e ele Naruto o baka! Haár mais que inferno por que será eu ainda fico pensando nisso, se ela realmente me quisesse já teria pulado no meu colo e olhado nos meus olhos, dizendo com aquele tom meloso de sempre meu nome, apenas o MEU nome!_"

Naruto olhou para todos os lados querendo avistar algum ponto preto no meio daquela terra toda, uma missão quase impossível. Olhou para a árvore acima de si e avistou o tão procurado ponto preto preso em um dos galhos mais altos da árvore.

-Você perdeu a mochila Naruto-baka?!- Sakura começou a ficar nervosa, e o pior é que nem ajudar ela poderia. Sentiu o chakra do loiro a alguns passos dela, andou até ele e lhe deu um cascudo.

-Itaii, Sakura-chan! – Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, o loiro olhou para amiga e grunhiu – Você bem que poderia ajudar né sua preguiçosa! 'Tá andando demais com o Shikamaru!

Juugo já não agüentava mais ouvir o falatório do loiro e resolveu achar a mochila ele mesmo. Olhou para onde o Uzumaki estava olhando e viu a mochila, pulou ate o galho mais próximo da onde estava preso a alça e a puxou. Desceu ao chão e entregou a mochila a dona de cabelos róseos.

-Olha como o Juugo não é imprestável que nem você seu baka! - disse lhe dando lhe outro cascudo

-ITAII!

-Escandaloso!

Ela abriu a bolsa e tateou até encontrar os óculos escuros, colocou-os abrindo em seguida os olhos, a visão não estava embasada como imaginava que ficaria, mirou os dois garotos loiros e sorriu docemente para eles.

-Obrigada! – ambos devolveram o sorriso, um deles se perguntou por que a amiga não sorria assim com mais freqüência, já o outro estava com saudade da sensação de se sentir em casa...

Mirou agora o grupo de três pessoas atrás dos loiros, seu sorriso se apagou assim que olhou dentro dos olhos ônix novamente, ele estava mais bonito que nunca, a sensação de vazio voltou arrebatadora causando um mal estar à rosada. A mesma tratou logo de desviar seus olhos novamente para os loiros a sua frente, mirou o imperativo e lhe disse:

-Agora você tem que voltar para Konoha Naruto-kun – o loiro mirou o irmão atrás de si, sim depois de tudo o que eles passaram ele ainda o considerava um irmão, o moreno devolveu o olhar e ficaram se encarando. A rosada andou ate ninja imperativo colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

-Eu vou ficar bem Naruto-kun, não se preocupe está bem? – sussurrou-lhe gentilmente perto de seu corpo. – Volte para Konoha antes que a Hina-chan mande o Neji-kun atrás de você. – Neji e Hiashi, essa eram as duas únicas palavras que mais davam medo no Uzumaki, as palavras mágicas se você queria expulsa-lo de algum lugar na hora de um compromisso com o clã Hyuuga. – Naruto-kun acho melhor você se apressar se não quiser ver sua irmãzinha morta - ela lhe sussurrava ainda, todos os outros não entendendo nada – Você sabe que ela vai mandar me pegar não sabe? Sua esposa esta mais vingativa agora que esta grávida Naruto-kun e se você chegar atrasado de novo, tsc eu não quero nem ver...

O ninja percebeu que estava encrencado já! Estavam a apenas algumas horas de Konoha mais ainda passaria para tomar banho e se trocar antes de sua festa de noivado. Chegaria atrasado de qualquer jeito, estava ferrado!

-O que você ainda esta fazendo aqui Naruto?! – gritou à rosada

-Como posso saber se você vai ficar bem?Eu não consigo sinto que eu estou perdendo alguém de novo – lagrimas de tristeza caiam dos olhos do loiro. A rosada o abraçou o mais forte que pode (n/a: sem usar o chakra, óbvio!), o loiro correspondendo também o mais forte que pode, nessa hora a dor nas costas não existia mais.

-Me mande um sinal, uma carta ou alguma coisa parecida esta bem?Ah! E eu quero a minha madrinha no meu casamento entendeu?Nem que eu tenha que arrastá-la pelos cabelos entendeu? – As lagrimas saiam agora dos olhos dos dois, lagrimas brancas e vermelhas, de água e de sangue...

Soltou-a e viu seu rosto manchado de vermelho, ela chorava sangue, todos, menos Juugo e Sakura, não sabiam o que estava acontecendo com a rosada. O loiro abriu a boca para perguntar mais foi silenciado pelo indicador da medica.

-Isso passa, e eu entendi o recado, Naruto-nii-san!

Falado isso o loiro se pós a correr o mais rápido que podia. Sem se dar conta do pergaminho que a rosada colocou em sua mochila. Havia varias perguntas em sua mente sobre a relação do tal Juugo, o amigo do "teme" e a sua nee-chan, as mesmas perguntas passavam na mente dos três shinobis que haviam assistido ao espetáculo de poder...

Mas essas perguntas eram muito piores na mente de certo Uchiha, e as respostas delas, que o mesmo respondia, eram de se formar uma aura assassina envolta de si próprio.

* * *

Aiin!!! PRIMEIRA FIC!!!

To surtando de nervosismo aqui em casa!!!

Gente no eu gostaria de pedir uma coisinha só: REVIEWS!!!

gente essa é minha primeira fic entao nao da um discontinho ok? ;)

Ps: eu postei ela no Nyah! tbm , mas la eu nao tenho reviews nenhum .

**BjO BjO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tah ai mais um capitulo pra voces ^^, espero que gostem...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Sobre tudo, apenas o necessário.**

-Sente-se – Ordenou Juugo.

Ele a ajudou a se sentar, ela parecia sentir muita dor, principalmente em suas costas.

Varias perguntas vinham a mente do moreno dono do Sharingan, as principais eram como eles se conheciam e como ela fez tanto estrago com ela mesma.

Para a primeira pergunta vinham várias resposta, suposições, mas pensar na hipótese deles terem tido um romance nos dois anos que passaram separados a pedido dele não era a opção mais agradável, chegava a dar dor de cabeça. A outra dor de cabeça era o porquê do Juugo ter chamado-a de hime. Até onde sabia, e é claro que sabia muito sobre a rosada, ela não: era, agia, pensava com uma, nem em uma vila dessa ela morava.

-Retire a blusa.

A kuinochi corou e sem hesitar retirou a blusa, o tom que Juugo usava não deixava espaço para contestar. Os olhos de todos, até do próprio Juugo se arregalaram, Karin e Sasuke pela menina, que agora se encontrava uma mulher, ter retirado a blusa e Suigetsu e Juugo pelas curvas da dona dos orbes de esmeraldas.

As costas da kuinochi estavam toda vermelha de sangue seco, mas os traços coloridos na pele da mesma eram perceptíveis, desenhos em forma de três dragões que se enrolavam entre sim, cada um apontando para um lado, um azul, um vermelho e um roxo, pintados com maestria em suas costas, que essas viraram a mais perfeita e delicada tela pintada a óleo. Jurariam a si mesmos que se não estivessem vendo com seus próprios olhos não acreditaria em tal perfeição de detalhes, as cores nos lugares certos, simplesmente perfeitos. (n/a: tudo o que sai dessa mulher é perfeito ou é impressão minha? ;)

Mas essa pintura se estragava pelos cortes em toda a extensão de suas costas, vislumbraram novamente uma ultima vez as costas da kuinochi antes de Juugo tapar-lhes a visão sentando-se de frente para as costas dela.

-Karin... – Juugo lhe chamou a atenção depois de ver as bochechas de sua amiga corar, a mesma sentia os olhares desejosos de seu amigo loiro e de um menino de cabelos roxos, os invejosos da ruiva e os indecisos que oscilavam entre raiva, inveja e desejo, sentiu-se corar – Você poderia, por favor, molhar esse pedaço de pano pra mim? -chamou-a justamente por que era a única menina, caso contrario não a deixaria chegar perto da rosada.

-E por que eu deveria? O que essa mosca rosa é minha? – disse zombeteira, Juugo trincou os dentes, e se virou encarando a mulher mais da metade do seu rosto já coberto pelas machas do selo de Orochimaru, ele já havia perdido a paciência com a ela a muito tempo por causas das brigas dela e do Suigetsu.

Sasuke olhou pra ele e se assustou a muito tempo não o via desse jeito, descontrolado. Em um súbito movimento seus olhos foram pra garota atrás dele, a menina de cabelos rosados o olhava assustada, estava com medo e isso era lido em seus olhos. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente ele queria ver aquelas esmeraldas novamente mais não conseguia por causa do maldito óculos.

"Ela pode se machucar estando perto dele desse jeito", por um lado sentia medo, por outro não ligava para o que aconteceria com a menina das esmeraldas que nunca encontrou igual.

-Inferno Karin! – o lado protetor falou mais alto, novamente – Faça logo!

A ruiva o olhou com medo, ele nunca havia gritado com ela desse jeito, já havia gritado, mas nunca desse jeito. O Uchiha a encarava com muita raiva, algo que só encontrou no mesmo duas vezes desde que compartilhavam um time: quando descobriu o seu genjutsu sobre ele e quando encontram juntos, o irmão do moreno, Itachi.

Ela se virou para o lago, olhou com desprezo a menina atrás do loiro.

Sakura por sua vez estava cansada e abismada, nunca havia visto Sasuke gritar desse jeito e esse olhar dele em sua companheira de time a fez lembrar que novamente era um estorvo em sua vida. Voltou a colocar a blusa, Juugo a olhou com reprovação e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela o cortou:

-Ela esta certa Juugo-kun – a voz da Haruno estava doce, aveludada e levemente carinhosa, calma como nunca visto antes – Acho que eu deveria tomar um banho, é claro se você não se importar. Estou completamente suja, tanto da viajem como do meu pequeno incidente e eu gostaria muito de tomar um banho.

-Mas Sakura-chan! – o hime foi substituído pelo chan, deixando os membros do time Taka um tanto intrigados, ela era ou não da realeza? – Tem certeza que consegue ficar sozinha? E se aparecer algo ou ate mesmo alguém? E se você for atacada? - a preocupação era palpável em sua voz.

-Juugo-kun eu agradeceria se você me desse à liberdade de tomar um banho, eu consigo me defender de alguém eu já estou acostumada com isso. Ser AMBU não é nada fácil sabe – mais um dos maravilhosos sorrisos brotou na face da kuinochi, e cada um dos ninjas ali presentes estavam completamente surpresos, os olhos de todos eles não desviavam da mulher, ela começou a abaixar a cabeça se sentindo corar.

"Primeiro ele a chama de hime, depois ela fala que é AMBU, e agora só falta ela ser a menina que tanto o Sasuke falava enquanto delirava depois da luta do Itachi, ele fala dela dormindo todos os dias se você pensar bem..." os pensamentos de Suigetsu forma para um dia nada agradável, uma dor forte atravessou seu peito, deixou-se levar pela dor por alguns minutos até ele retornar a aquele sorriso de sempre.

-Mas e seu chakra?

-Juugo-kun, ele pode não estar 100%, mas eu consigo me virar, eu já fiquei muito tempo sem ninguém pra me proteger, sem meus companheiros e em uma dessas vezes eu cortei meu cabelo – Sakura tentou mirar secretamente o nuke-nin, mas o mesmo alem de estar surpreso por ela ainda se lembrar o que aconteceu na floresta da morte, ele a viu virar um pouco a cabeça a fim de olhá-lo.

-Acho melhor você explicar a eles o que aconteceu, enquanto eu me banho, ache um lugar para ficar e me mande um sinal daquele jeito e eu acho vocês facilmente – Ela virou-se e andou ate o lago sentou na beirada e colocou seus pés já descalços dentro da água límpida do que tinha sido uma bela clareira... A única coisa intacta que sobrou da mesma, e saber que foi você que fez isso trazia um sentimento de culpa pra si mesma...

Esperou ate não sentir mais o chakra de nenhuma das quatro pessoas e começou a se despir.

* * *

Acharam o lugar perfeito para ficar, uma caverna. Não era exatamente a sétima maravilha do mundo, mas iria servir para abrigá-los da chuva que estava por vir. Fizeram uma fogueira com os galhos que vinham colhendo ate chegarem a seu "novo refugio", acenderam-na com o jutsu de Sasuke.

-Então Juugo como você conhece aquela gracinha? – disse Suigetsu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, fazendo dois certos shinobis quererem pular em seu pescoço, mas é claro que para o moreno o por que disso era completamente desconhecido, achava que era pra não deixar a sua ex-companheira de time na mão daquele erro-ninja, isso tudo pela consideração que ainda tinha por ela.

-Sakura-chan era a hime da aldeia onde eu nasci, não vou entrar em mais detalhes.

-Que aldeia é essa Juugo? – perguntou Karin, "pra aquela mosqueta rosa ser hime de alguma aldeia ela dever ser completamente desconhecida"

-A aldeia oculta da Estrela – os olhos de Suigetsu arregalaram-se ela era muito perigosa.. Extremamente perigosa...

-O que ela tem nos olhos? E nas costas? - um Sasuke com uma expressão fria e tom serio encaravam Juugo como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos ou estivesse querendo uma brecha para entrar nos mesmos...

-Acho que você sabe não Sasuke? – retrucou Juugo, odiava o olhar de superioridade de Sasuke, principalmente quando era com ele.

-Não ele não sabe.

Todos se viraram para a entrada da caverna se deparando com Sakura e a chuva que começava a cair, ainda em forma de garoa.

-Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando! – Sasuke agora mirava a mulher com um tom de irritação em sua voz... Ela enquanto vivesse seria sempre sua irritante, o motivo principal do mal-humor dele...

-Eu nunca contei a alguém de Konoha sobre meu passado Juugo-kun, acho que ele não interessa a ninguém... – Lembrar-se de seu passado não era uma das coisas mais agradáveis, então sua voz acaba saindo mais seca e fria do que o costume.

-Eu entendo o porquê Sakura-chan, mas acho necessário contar a eles pelo menos sobre seus olhos.

-Sejamos então claros e objetivos, nada sobre o passado apenas o necessário, entendido? – ordenou e sua voz não deixava duvida de que se qualquer detalhe do passado vazasse quem contou e quem ficou sabendo seriam silenciados, e silenciados para sempre.

-Claramente!

-Conte você então, não tenho paciência muito menos cabeça pra isso, já que a minha está explodindo. – disse ríspida e friamente.

A hime deitou-se no colo do loiro e este começou a lhe fazer uma massagem nas têmporas. Essa intimidade entre eles estava acabando com o resto o pouco bom-humor do nuke-nin "Maldito ciúme! Eu sou um Uchiha e nos não temos sentimentos, muito menos estes e ainda mais com _ela_", o moreno se irritou pelos simples e cortes contato deles dois, já que o mesmo se sentia inútil, por que alem de ciúmes queria poder ele fazer alguma coisa pra ajudara ex-companheira, mas a mesma só o olhava e não lhe dirigia a palavra. "Inferno! Pare de pensar nisso Sasuke, ela não é ninguém pra você! Pelo menos não mais..." estava se ferindo mortalmente com os próprios pensamentos

-O que você tem nos olhos hime-sama? – Um Suigetsu intrometido perguntou para acabar com o clima tenso, não gostava nada da aura assassina do Uchiha Junior ao seu lado, e isso seria um problema já que ele seria o primeiro a se machucar.

-Bem isso é o que você chamaria de doujutsu, uma linhagem avançada. Meu caso é um pouco diferente já que não nascemos com a nossa e não precisamos desperta-la, mas no meu caso ela se "formou" agora... Um caso raro é o meu .E só quem conseguem me ajudar a controlá-la é o Juugo-kun, então por isso eu vou passar um tempo com vocês.

-Mas não tem outra pessoa que possa te ajudar Sakura? – seu nome foi falado pelo moreno de forma rouca e sensual, o resto da frase estava em um tom mais frio do que gelo, chegava a ser cortante.

-Infelizmente as únicas pessoas que poderiam me ajudar ou morreram ou estão na aldeia – respondeu sem olhá-la, a hime não olhava pra ninguém, estava de olhos fechados aproveitando a massagem que lhe era feita, diminuindo sua dor de cabeça.

-Então vá a sua maldita aldeia mosca rosa, ou você foi proibida de entrar La? – debochou Karin, sua palavra ditas como o veneno de uma cascavel.

-Eu bem que gostaria vaca ruiva, ficar bem longe de você e do Uchihinha aqui – apontou-o sem ao menos mover para checar onde ele estava – Mas como você mesma disse eu não posso entrar lá.

-Cometeu algum crime lá garota? – Suigetsu provocou

-Garota não Suigetsu, Haruno Sakura é o nome dela seu ignorante! – o loiro começava a ficar estressado, deu um lado a Karin provocando a Sakura, o que já o estressava bastante, do outro Suigetsu o irritava, havia algum jeito de não perder a paciência?Já era para estar extinta...

-Srta. Haruno, já ouvi muito falar de você... Seu nome me é muito familiar... – "Sasuke essa você não perde por esperar"

-Não gosto que me chamem de Srta; é melhor que senhora, mas ainda me faz sentir uma velha!

-Perdoe-me então Sakura-chan – disse no mesmo tom que o loiro imperativo

-Perdoado Suigetsu-kun - a menção do sufixo no nome dele por outra garota a fez declara uma guerra contra a rosada...

-Quanto tempo vai ficar com a gente Sakura-chan? – Suigetsu já a adorava, ele se encantava com ela...

-Depende do tempo que Juugo-kun levar pra me treinar, então infelizmente terá que parar em um lugar fixo pra isso

-Não podemos apenas continuar andando sem atrapalhar nosso caminho Sakura? – aquele tom... A enlouquecia! "O que ele queria com tudo aquilo matar-me de excitação? Céus eu daria tudo para ter ele gemendo daquele jeito no meu ouvido."

-Eu não quero me afastar tanto de Konoha, já que eu terei que voltar as pressas pra lá. – Sua voz estava polida e fria do mesmo jeito que ele falava com ela no time 7, ela tentava esconder com êxito sua voz desejosa. – O casamento do Naruto-kun é em alguns meses e a madrinha não pode faltar.

"Eu nunca imaginei que o dobe fosse se casar antes de mim, isso realmente mostra que tudo muda"

Ela se ajeitou no colo do homem e mirou o lado de fora da caverna, estava muito escuro e a chuva não passava.

***~~~S.H POV ON~~~***

Chove muito e parece que não vai passar tão cedo.

Suspirei meu coração a mil por hora com a nossa proximidade. Estávamos dos lados opostos da caverna, mas mesmo assim, isso so me mostra que eu vou ter que ser mais forte do que o normal.

Querendo ou não ele ainda me tirava o fôlego, ainda mais com aquele quimono aberto mostrando parte daquele tórax musculoso e bem trabalhado, me da arrepios só de pensar.

-Esta com frio Sakura-chan?

-Não esta tudo bem Juugo-kun – respondi carinhosa, meu tom seco eu guardava pra vaca ruiva e para o Uchiha.

-A chuva só vai passar amanha, acho melhor descansarmos – falou Karin

-Grande descoberta, quatro olhos - respondi zombeteira. (n/a: nada contra quem usa já que eu também uso^^)

Ouvi risos abafados vindos da pessoa a minha frente, olhei, havia um Suigetsu quase se engasgando de tanto abafar os risos e um Sasuke com um discreto e quase imperceptível sorriso de canto.

-Uchiha Sasuke sorrindo? Essa so vendo pra crer – zombou Suigetsu, o sorrido do Sasuke se apagou instantaneamente, isso era um mau sinal. – Alguém tem uma maquina tenho que tirar uma foto.

Os ônix do meu moreno deram ligar a um vermelho com varias vírgulas, o Sharingan. Ele começou a fazer os ins do chidori calmamente, ele queria uma morte lenta.

-Sasuke pare! – falei meu tom de voz agora era preocupado e doce, como o que eu usava com o Naruto.

Ele me olhou surpreso e o Sharingan se apagou me mostrando os olhos frios cor de ébano que eu tanta amava. Fitávamo-nos intensamente em um momento só nosso.

Quebrei o olhar e voltei a olhar pra chuva.

***~~~ S.H. POV OFF~~~****

Depois do ocorrido, ninguém mais falou nada.

Sakura adormeceu no colo de Juugo, com ele mexendo em seus cabelos. Ela se arrumou em seu colo aproveitando o carinho.

Enquanto isso a Karin tentava inutilmente fazer a mesma coisa com Sasuke sendo repelidas todas às vezes.

O moreno olhava a sua cerejeira dormindo em um colo que não era seu.

Sua mente viajou longe, imaginou os dois nus, casados depois de uma tórrida noite de amor, com ela adormecida em seu peito com ele mexendo em seus cabelos sentindo o aroma de cerejas que ela exalava naturalmente.

O ciúme apareceu sorrateiro, novamente entrando no coração do moreno, ele queria estar no lugar do Juugo. Era possessivo com as suas coisas e sempre a considerou sua, não importava se ela era uma hime, uma plebéia, um sem casa ou ate a mais poderosa AMBU seja de Konoha, de Suna, ou de qualquer lugar, era sua, ou melhor, é sua cerejeira.

Não podia, nem queria mais negar... Queria-a pra si de um modo louco, apaixonado, sim muito apaixonado, e doentio. Ela era sua mais poderosa droga, um vício da qual ele não queria se curar...

Então depois de todos, adormeceu pensando na sua cerejeira e inspirando o melhor aroma de todos os aromas, o aroma dela deixava seu ar contaminado.

Dormiu a melhor noite de sua vida, mas tudo o que é bom pode acabar com um final no mínimo...

Interessante...

* * *

Oi galeriinha tudo bom??

Entao ta ai minha humilde fic XD

Mereço reviews??

**BjO BjO **

da Mary Hinatinha


	3. Chapter 3

Depois de seculos sem postar ta ai pra voces^^

* * *

**Cap.3 – Interessante convivência...**

Acordei suado e ofegante, juro que esse foi o sonho mais estranho, gostoso e erótico que eu tive em toda minha vida, o pior desde que eu entrei na puberdade. Eu preciso urgentemente de um banho antes que alguém me veja nesse estado.

Corri sem olhar pra trás, fui ate a cachoeira mais próxima, a que por sinal era onde havíamos encontrado a Sakura... Duas palavras:

Péssima ideia.

Ela estava lá, tomando banho, podia estar imersa na água, mais eu sentia fortemente seu chakra. Realmente uma escolha infeliz de tentar esquecer aquele maldito sonho e apaziguar meu fogo. Uma escolha infeliz não ter visto se alguém tinha saído da caverna, principalmente ela, nunca foi tão descuidado assim...

Então, cegando meus olhos ela emergiu das águas, me mostrando aquelas curvas perfeitas que ela tinha, mais de perto e sem nada para atrapalhar por cima daquelas curvas que não para de clamar por um toque, as gotas de água escorrendo pro aquela pela macia... Pecado! Ela parecia me mostrar seu corpo, passando a mão por ele e por seus cabelos repetidamente.

Quando será que ela criou mais curvas que antes? Céus, ela era um perdição e eu estava pronto para me perder nelas e não achar nunca mais o caminho de volta.

"_-Aah! Sasuke! Mais forte, mais... FUNDO!"_

Maldito sonho! Porque eu tinha que me lembrar de você agora? Minha boxer ta mais apertada que antes, Cristo isso é possível?!

"_-Mais Sasuke-kun! – ela gemia roucamente em meu ouvido, abrindo mais as pernas me concebendo dentro de si – Mais, rápido!"_

Eu iria enlouquecer a qualquer momento, se eu não me afastasse dali agora eu acabaria tirando-lhe a virgindade.

Ocultei tardiamente meu chakra na esperança dela não me perceber. "Mas é claro que ela já te percebeu Sasuke ela é uma AMBU seu idiota!", depois eu me considerava mais forte que o Ainiki.

Ela imergiu novamente nas águas, e nadou ate a borda, meu autocontrole se esvaiu quando ela saiu de dentro do lago, brilhando a luz da manha, seu corpo escultural me castigava fazendo-me pensar em como seria ter seu corpo comprimido ao meu, de verdade não sonhando...

Corri dali de volta para a caverna antes que a agarra-se e não respondesse por meus atos.

Corri dali o mais rápido possível, indo de volta para a caverna. Lá estavam todos surpresos olhando pra mim. Eu andei ate a parede e me apoiei nela cruzando os braços

-O que foi? – falei tentando manter meu tom frio e ríspido, por pouco a minha voz não sai rouca.

-Sasuke-kun por que você esta todo vermelho? – Ela apontava pra mim como se visse um fantasma, ou um morto-vivo.

"_-Oh!Sasuke-Kun, isso é gostoso demais! Oh! Mais, mais, mais muito mais! – Ele abriu mais as pernas enquanto colocava uma delas em seus ombros – Haár! Kami-sama Sasuke-kun! O que você esta?! Haár! Que gostoso – ela gemia em meu ouvido, enlouquecendo-me. Ela estava tão molhada que eu entrava e saia facilmente dela. Em um ritmo frenético em que eu comandava, ate ela se virar e cavalgar em cima de mim(...)"_

Maldito sonho! Apertei minhas mãos em punho e abaixei minha cabeça deixando a franja cair por cima dos meus olhos, fazendo eles não enxergarem meu rosto corado, isso é patético! Eu Uchiha Sasuke corando!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – uma voz melodiosa falou na entrada da caverna, essa maldita mania dela aparecer de repente enche! – Suigetsu-kun, Juugo-kun?

-Nada que te interesse!

-Acho que eu ainda não falei com você Uchiha-_san_ – ela falou com nojo o sufixo. Eu apertei meus dentes, e mais minhas mãos agora caídas do lado do meu corpo ereto.

-Vamos criar a seguinte regra Sakura-_chan _– falei enfatizando o sufixo; levantei minha cabeça e olhei diretamente para aqueles olhos, nos encaramos nenhum de nos desviava – Eu sou o líder da Taka, então enquanto você andar com a gente eu também sou seu líder já que você faz parte do nosso grupo por tempo indeterminado, isso se eu não me estressar e determinar o seu tempo de vida antes... – Ela me olhava fria, parecia uma criança birrenta que recebia um castigo

- Você vai ficar no seu canto que eu fico no meu, você não me atrapalha que eu não te atrapalho, seja lá o que você esteja fazendo aqui! – elevei meu tom de voz no final, mas mesmo assim ela não mudou seu semblante serio.

-Eu não irei te obedecer, se, mas a segunda parte do seu trato é... Interessante – Ela me estendeu a mão e disse – Eu aceito a segunda parte mais a primeira não! Essa é minha ultima palavra.

Peguei sua mão selando o trato, nesse momento senti que foi a coisa errada a se fazer. Vários choques correram pelas minhas terminações nervosas, e por todos os lugares e cantos do meu corpo parecia queimar, sua pele era quente e me trazia um pouco daquela sensação de conforto que eu sentia falta.

Eu não sei quanto tempo durou, horas, minutos, segundos, dias, meses... Eu so queria um pouquinho mais dessa deliciosa sensação, nenhum dos dois pareciam incomodados e eu não tinha coragem de tirar minha mão dali.

Mas ela o fez... Retirou a minha mão da sua rapidamente, massageando-a como se tivesse sido machucada. Então todo o meu corpo voltou a esfriar...

Todos os outros olhando para nos como se fossemos mortos vivos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – gritamos juntos, olhando um para o outro, desviamos o olhar e viramos de costas um para o outro, meu semblante era emburrado e estava de braços cruzados, ela também pelo jeito, pois o Juugo e o Suigetsu começaram a rir e Karin fechou a cara. Eu e a rosada lançamos olhares mortais para eles, o que conseqüentemente so aumentou o riso deles.

-Juugo! Suigetsu! – ela estava corada e linda!

Preciso para de pensar essas coisas; isso esta me irritando e me afetando mais do que eu queria!

-Precisamos treinar Juugo-kun, principalmente se eu quiser sair daqui – Ela voltou a ter o mesmo semblante sério a voz polida e fria. Eu adivinharia as emoções que ela estava se ela tirasse aqueles malditos óculos e me mostrasse aquele mar de verde!

------Sasuke POV OFF------

Então eles saíram sem falar mais nada. Depois daquele incidente a tensão entre aquelas três pessoas palpável.

Havia três pessoas completamente assustadas, três pessoas que nunca haviam visto o herdeiro Uchiha perder o controle. _(*)_

Karin alem de assustada estava nervosa, ela percebeu o que a rosadinha fazia com o moreno, o episódio de ontem mais o de hoje faziam-na perder a cabeça. E ela se perguntava por que não conseguia esses feitos.

Suigetsu olhava para Sasuke que ainda estava vermelho, ele so não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

Karin queria, não! Ela iria tirar satisfação com aquela mosca rosa folgada, idiota, abusada, entre tantos outros apelidos, e nomes maldosos que conhecia. O monstrinho verde do ciúme a consumia...

Sasuke se sentou e abaixou passando a mão nos cabelos negros, nem aquela pequena discussão fora capaz de apaziguar seu fogo! Pior o aumentou em uma escala gigantesca! Teria que se render a mais uma daquelas concubinas_(**)_ ou ate mesmo uma gueixa_(**)_ do vilarejo mais próximo, e o mais rápido possível!

Aproveitaria para achar um alojamento, e já ficariam por lá, assim não precisaria ir e voltar toda hora e algo o dizia que teria que ir muito a bordeis daqui pra frente....

* * *

No mesmo lago onde a rosada foi encontrada, certa ruiva estava sentada em uma pedra ao lado da cachoeira, observando a paisagem que mesmo destruída estava tão bela, fechou os olhos se concentrado apenas no barulho forte da água e em algumas gotas que caiam em sua face, imaginou quando teria sossego...

"Primeiro: ele descobre a armadilha que eu armei pra ele e depois me trata o mais frio que ele consegue

Segundo: o Suigetsu aquela anta, descobre o meu plano também e "tira uma com a minha cara"!

Terceiro: eu descubro que alem daquela irritante acalmar o meu Sasuke-kun, ela causa certas sensações nele! Parece que eles não me deixam sozinha com ele nunca! Quando será que eu vou poder ficar a sós com ele? Quando eles vão deixá-lo perceber o que sente por mim? Deixar-me usar o sobrenome Uchiha... Uchiha Karin soa tão lindo... Mais sempre aparece alguém para não deixar isso acontecer, quando a gente tem um clima chega alguém e estraga principalmente aqueles dois palermas!"

------LONGE DALI------

Uma garota morena, com um corpo esbelto e escultural... linda... Chegava ao seu ápice, encima do amante que ainda não estava satisfeito, girou a mulher ficando por cima e voltou a estocá-la. Tirando a necessidade, não sabia o que o teria levado justamente aquela mulher, o físico?As roupas que o incitavam a tira-las quando entrou ali? Os longos cabelos negros que chegavam na altura da cintura, ou a pele suave e um pouco albina? Um pelo par de seios e de pernas que ela tinha?

Não... Não havia sido por isso que nosso moreno havia encontrado na majestosa mulher, e sim seus olhos, seus olhos em um verde jade tão brilhantes, cativantes e inocentes... Tão lindos... Mais ainda sim não era _ela_, não eram os verdes esmeraldas, não era aquele brilho, não era o corpo nem o cabelo... Definitivamente não era o cabelo, que outra criatura criada... Não! Esculpida por deus tinha cabelos róseos? Nunca haveria outras Sakuras igual aquela que ele queria tomar... E enquanto não a tomasse pra si seu fogo não se apagaria.

Logo a mulher encima de si gozou novamente e ele com muito esforço gozou também...

Ele saiu de cima dela recolocando suas roupas e deixando o dinheiro no criado mudo do quarto do bordel, queria rapidamente sair dali e se banhar, tirar aquele cheiro de suor e sexo que impregnava seu corpo.

Andou em direção a floresta, quando estava ainda no começo achou uma casa, conhecidência? Eu acho que não...

Adentrou com muito cuidado, uma mão já no cabo da Kusanagi, percorreu a casa toda vendo que a mesma fora abandonada recentemente, pois ainda havia os móveis e não estava tão empoeirada.

Adentrou no banheiro e ligou o chuverio, a encanação ainda funcionava. Se despiu e entrou debaixo da água quente, relaxando todos os seus musculos. Levantou a cabeça em direção ao chuveiro deixando que a água lavasse seu rosto, sua boca com gosto de mulher da vida.

Não havia sabonete nem shampoo mais o cheiro da mulher ia deixando seu corpo, pouco a pouco. Secou-se com uma das toalhas que haviam ali e voltou a se vestir.

Voltou a percorrer a casa, ela tinha três quartos, daria para se dividirem entre eles.

A casa era estranha, além de estar mobiliada, haia um encanamento funcionando, roupas, roupas de cama,toalhas. A unica coisa que estava faltando ali era a prataria: os talheres, os pratos, as panelas e os copos. Na geladeira a comida que havia estava completamente estragada.

"Levaram a louça mais não o resto. Talvez... Um assalto? Não quem iria vir dentro da floresta para assaltar uma casa abandonada?"

Saiu da cabana indo para a caverna, pegando todos os detalhes do caminho para poder voltar para a casa no meio do nada.

Chegou, e ali dentro so havia duas pessoas: Karin e Sugetsu. Lá fora o sol se punha, dando um cor alaranjada ao céu.

Ficaram esperando por horas e nada das duas outras pessoas aparecerem. A lua já marcava nove horas, no segundo seguinte uma sombra se esgueirava caverna a dentro, e num como num choque as três pessoas que haviam ali dentro se levantaram

em posição de ataque.

A sombrafoi indo em direção a luz da lua, que entrava pela entrada da caverna, rindo.

-Calma gente sou eu! – falava Juugo

Ele foi calmamente até a parede e se sentou, como os outros novamente se sentaram, e ficaram olhando para a entrada, principalmente para o astro que brilhava fortemente no céu, dando a entrada da caverna e a muitos outros pontos um brilho prateado.

-Cade a mosca rosada? – perguntava Karin

-Ficou treinando mais um pouco. – respondeu ríspido, odiava a mania da ruiva que chamava de mosca qualquer mulher que se aproximasse do Uchiha mais novo.

Sasuke falou da casa que havia encontrado falando para seguirem para lá antes que alguem a ocupasse. Juugo a contra gosto foi com o time sempre deixando para tras pistas para a rosado o seguirem depois, junto com um bilhete dentro da caverna.

--------------ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS------------

A lua indicava, as duas da manha e nada da Sakura aparecer. O loiro já dormia mesmo tendo prometido a si mesmo que so dormiria quando a rosada chegasse, mas infelizmente o dia fora puxada, tanto pra ele como para a hime entao esperando-a acabou por dormir no sofá.

Em outro lugar da casa, o moreno do Sharingan tambem não conseguia dormir. Rolava de uma lado para o outro e nada do sono chegar, não sentia o chakra da medica-nin em nenhum lugar da casa, estava ficando preocupado.

E se ela tivesse sido atacada? E se tivesse machucada? E se sido rapitada? Essa ultima hipotse fez nosso moreno tremer e se levantar da cama vestir suas botas ninjas e esquecer de colocar a blusa nessa noite quente, indo atras da rosada.

Saiu da casa e ficou pensando onde encontra-la. O unico lugar no qual pensava era em ir a caverna, não saberia o que ela estaria fazendo ali, será que ela não havia visto o bilhete? Ou nao havia conseguido seguir as pistas?

Correu loucamente até a caverna repetindo o percurso que havia feito anteriormente. Não encontrou nada no caminho, torceu para que ela estivesse apenas cansada e que estivesse dentro da caverna...

Chegou, adentrando mais e mais fundo da caverna, mais do que eles haviam ido, havia um corpo no chão, ele não se mechia parecia morto da onde ele estava. Chegou um pouco mais perto e viu que o corpo tremia, com o frio e a humidade da caverna que também já o afetava.

Os cabelos rosados do corpo começaram a se destacar na pouca luz, fazendo Sasuke correr de encontro a ex-companheira.

Ela delirava e chamava varios nomes, seu corpo estava frio em contraste com a testa quente. Pegou-a no colo e a Haruno pareceu sentir a diferença de temperatura entre os dois corpos e estremeceu levemente.

Iria começar a correr, se os oculos da médica não houvessem caido. Ela abriu seus olhos curiosa para saber quem era a pessoa que a carregava, achava que era Juugo por isso nem se quer se importou em abrir seus olhos, e estava completamente enganada...

Os olhos da menina mulher se abriram mostrando suas íris rubras e roxas _(***)_. Por um momento ficaram se encarando, um retribuindo o olhar do outro. A médica percebendo o acontecido se escondeu no peito do moreno, sabia que estava com febre, e usaria isso como desculpa mais tarda ams agora apenas queria sentir pelo maior tempo possível.

O uchiha olhava-a se encolher sobre seu peito, a sensação se vazio passou instantaneamente, ele se sentiu completo outra vez...

Levou a menina de volta para a casa, correndo o máximo possível. Entrou pela janela do seu quarto e a deixou no futton, iria sair do quarto quando sentiu uma mão pegando na sua, o impedindo de continuar.

A Haruno o olhava, com seus olhos pidões, e murmurou fracamente:

-Fica, por favor não me deixe sozinha – o Uchiha a olhava olhava espantado. A Haruno quando chegou não o queria ver nem pintado e agora está pedido pra ele ficar?! Mas nem sempre a razão e o coração andam juntos, e quando o coração fala mais alto o que ele pode fazer?

Ele fez o que a dona dos ex-orbes verde queria. Ele ficou, se sentou do lado da cama e ela o olhou brava, com o cenho franzido. Ela o puxou pro futton fazendo-o cair de costas para o futton. Ela se deitou em cima de seu peito fechando os olhos em seguida.

Ele se mechia mecanicamente agora, pousou a mão nos cabelos macios da medica fazendo um carinho, ele logo fechou os olhos aproveitando pra fazer o que queria ter feito no dia anterior...

Finalmente estava completo...

* * *

(*)Eu nao contei a Sakura, porque pra mim ela o viu perder o controle na floresta da morte

(**)Eu sei que nem cocubinas ou queixas são o que a gente chama de "mulher da vida", mais ta ai so por questão de estetic, ou seja é melhor falar gueixa que prostituta =P

(***)Os olhos dela noa estao inchados!!! So estao da cor roxa mesmo XD

* * *

Alguem lê isso aqui?

Que poste pequeno XD Algum dia eu aumento ele !!!

Ta ai depois de MUITO tempo sem posta, um capitulo fresquinho pra vocês!!!

MAS NÃO ME MATEM!! Eu tenho o por que de ter ficado sem postar =P

As provas matam qualquer um, nao tive tempo nem de respirar estudando pra aquela josa ¬¬°

Valeu meninas pelos reviews: Samy Winkot, SakuraErikaH e a Bela21 -- esse capitulo é pra voces meninas orbigado pelo apoio ^^

Mereço reviews??

**BjO BjO **

da Mary Hinatinha


	4. Chapter 4

Falo com voces la embaixo hehe', [/cora

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Os olhos escarlates de uma Haruno**

Abriu os olhos, a cama ao seu lado estava quente, o que significava que ela não havia saído há muito tempo. O corpo do moreno sentia frio e em sua cabeça uma única pergunta permanecia, o porquê de ela ter saído. Ainda deitado franziu o cenho o quarto ainda estava escuro, tateou a cama a procura de algum papel, algum bilhete que explicasse seu desaparecimento. Era isso o que uma garota normal, ou até mesmo a antiga Sakura faria. Não encontrou nada. Subiu seus olhos para as rachaduras do teto. Suspirou indignado.

Levantou-se rapidamente, indo procurar à rosada, lá fora a lua ainda brilhava, deveriam ter dormido menos de duas horas no máximo. Sentiu seu chakra bem perto, no quarto da frente provavelmente, o quarto destinado a ela. Abriu uma pequena fresta da porta de seu quarto e olhou para de um lado para o outro antes de abrir completamente a porta e sair. "Como se alguém fosse ficar de tocaia na frente de seu quarto ou do da Sakura em plenas três horas da manhã!" Andou ficando de frente para a porta da medica-nin, escondeu seu chakra o máximo que pode depois de perceber outro chakra junto com o da rosada dentro do quarto.

Suspirou ainda não entendendo como ela pode tê-lo deixado preocupado apenas por sair de seu quarto (n/a: ela o deixou de quatro isso é meio óbvio não? perdão não resisti hehe') colocou a mão na maçaneta abrindo um pouco apenas o suficiente para que pudesse olhar dentro. A imagem dentro do quarto assustou o Uchiha, Sakura estava deitada de bruços, sem blusa e com Juugo do outro lado da cama passando alguma coisa nas costas da mesma. Ele não via o rosto da rosada apenas ouvia seus gemidos de dor, sua face estava virada para Juugo, mas parecia que ela estava olhando pela janela do lado oposto a porta.

-Kami-sama! – a Haruno arregalou os olhos – kuso! Tome mais cuidado, onegai Juugo-kun!- a voz da medica saia em um sussurro baixo e doloroso fazendo o moreno imaginar.

A rosada virou a cabeça pra o outro lado, ela colocou seus olhos na porta por ter sentido alguém, mas não viu nada as lágrimas vermelhas que desciam em cascata por seus olhos não deixavam pelo menos. O moreno encarava a face sofrida com os olhos arregalados, os olhos verdes, as esmeraldas em que tanto esperava se perder novamente; não estavam mais lá. Os olhos nos quais olhava não eram os mesmos olhos que presenciaram sua saída de Konoha, suas lutas e seu sofrimento. Eram olhos vermelho escarlate, para ser o Sharingan faltavam apenas às vírgulas dentro deles, mas não, dentro se via um brilho meio arroxeado de cor forte em forma de lua minguante.

Saiu dali antes que o percebessem, era prevenido, por mais que Juugo não fosse muito bom com chakras e a rosada estivesse debilitada não conseguia ficar vendo os olhos agora vermelhos chorarem sangue. Depois dessa imagem ele não conseguiria dormir mais, então foi ate a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Estava com fome e cansado, abriu a geladeira, estava vazia claro! Na mesa havia algumas frutas que eles colheram enquanto vinham para a casa. Na penumbra, alguém estava sentado na cadeira, o moreno puxou uma das cadeiras a sua frente, puxou aquela que dava de frente para a da outra pessoa.

A ruiva olhou para o Uchiha, se perguntando como alguém como ele se deitaria com aquela rosada sem graça. Claro que para ela, Sasuke do poderia ter se deitado com a rosadinha sem sal por que estava muito necessitado. Ela precisava fazer um exame no Uchiha mais tarde, ver se o Sharingan não so estava afetando os olhos como também o cérebro dele.

Ela o encarava discriminadamente, não escondendo a confusão e a curiosidade estampadas em sua face, o moreno, no entanto resolveu retornar o olhar, um olhar gélido dizendo o quanto ele apreciava o olhar da quatro olhos (n/a: notem o sarcasmo do Sasuke)

-Então, curtiu muito a rosadinha? – a voz de Karin pingava veneno

-Hn - Sasuke nem ligou muito, ele sabia que deveria ter trancado a porta do quarto, Karin sempre fazia o favor de ir ver se ele precisava de alguma coisa, ou for ver quem era a mulher da vez, o que ela achava que era o caso da Sakura.

-Espero que tenha curtido por que com ela você não se deita mais! – havia mais do que uma ameaça no tom de voz de Karin, havia ciúmes, nervosismo e uma convicção que dessa vez ela cumpriria o que havia dito.

-O que você quis dizer com isso? Que vai matá-la? – a voz do nukenin em nada se alterou, continuou fria e cortante, mas em seus olhos se viam dois sentimentos que nem sobe tortura ele admitiria: choque da convicção de Karin e medo pelo que poderia acontecer com a rosada "acontecer o que aconteceu com todas as outras".

-Isso mesmo! Acho bom avisá-la que se vocês dormirem juntos de novo ela vai acabar como todas as outras mulheres, a sete palmos do chão.

-Não precisa se preocupar Karinzinha! Eu nunca mais vou chegar perto do seu namoradinho tudo bem? –Karin se virou assustada para a voz, encostada no batente da porta a Haruno mantinha um sorriso de lado no estio Uchiha, os costumeiros óculos ainda estavam em sua face, óculos que o moreno estava quase indo retirá-lo para ver os olhos da Haruno. – Que cara de espanto Karinzinha, vai me dizer que não sentiu minha presença? - a ruiva ainda olhava assustada para Haruno, abria e fechava a boca varias vezes e nenhum som saia. – Esta treinando para um teatro mudo ruiva de farmácia? Ou você está tão assustada por ser pega na mentira, no blefe?

-Eu não estava blefando, e eu sou ruiva natural, ok? Ao contrario de você que é uma ruiva desbotada, mosquitinho irritante! – Karin apertava as mãos em punho fortemente, já Sakura estava rindo, morrendo muito, de rir internamente.

-Irritante? Faz tanto tempo que eu não ouvia isso, mas porque será não? – "Irritando a ruiva e o arrogante de uma vez só! Meu dia não poderia ter começado melhor!" um sorriso sádico apareceu no rosto da jovem – Então seu namoradinho te contou como ele me chamava quando tínhamos doze anos, ruiva de farmácia?

-Ela já te acusou Sakura-chan? – disse Suigetsu entrando com Juugo na cozinha, um sorriso debochado na cara do menor – Se eu fosse você batalharia com ela agora mesmo! – Ele viu a rosada discordar com a cabeça, o sorriso de Suigetsu murchou, ela o viu arregalar os olhos - Por quê?

-Ela não tem coragem de me enfrentar Suigetsu, ela sabe que vai perder. Não é rosada irritante?- um sorriso brotou na face de Karin "Como se aquela coisa rosa fosse capaz de me enfrentar. Ela não tem coragem de encostar em mim."

"Imagine quando eu ganhar dela ai, ai. O Sasuke-kun me vir ganhando dela? AI! Ele vai me pedir em casamento finalmente. Só eu e ele com a lua brilhando acima de nós! E aquele poodle cor-de-rosa vai finalmente nos deixar em paz!" Quem via a cena do lado de fora da cabeça de Karin se perguntava o que ela estava pensando, os olhos dela brilhavam e as mãos estavam juntas, com os dedos entrelaçados na altura dos seios. Sua face com uma expressão sonhadora.

-O que essa louca esta pensando? – disse Suigetsu.

-Você vai ficar toda flácida se der essa penca de filhos que você esta pensando para o Sasuke, ruiva de farmácia! – Sakura disse com um tom de deboche na voz – Você vai ficar horrível, eu já nem sei como o Sasuke te aguenta com essa aparência imagine com você toda flácida?

A ruiva pareceu voltar a si depois das palavras da médica-nin, realmente ter vários filhos a deixaria: gorda e muiiito flácida. "Eu não estou a fim de ficar assim, três filhos no máximo! Se eu tiver mais vai estragar meu lindo corpinho, kami-sama não seria tão mal comigo, né? Já foi muito quando a ruiva desbotada apareceu, se ele eliminar o meu lindo corpinho e tirar o Sasuke-kun de mim a minha vida acabou "(n/a:melodramática -').

-Ela já falou os planos dela de matar você Sakura-chan? – disse Suigetsu rindo – Ela fala isso como se fosse capaz de matar uma ANBU, sendo que ela não tem nenhuma habilidade, ou alguma carta na manga para te derrotar, hahahahahahaha! – Suigetsu ria alto e não se importava com o olhar mortal da companheira de time ruiva lhe dava.

-Essa ruiva desbotada é ANBU? Eu duvido que alguma tão fraquinha como ela seja ANBU, ela não mata nem uma mosca, eu acabo com ela de olhos fechados e uma mão nas costas; ela tem o físico das vadiazinhas do Sasuke-kun, aposto que ela é apenas isso uma vadiazinha, eu aposto que ela é a mais fraca de todas – riu maldosamente de sua própria piada, mas ela não sabia que por mais calada que a médica-nin estivesse no momento, a chamar de "vadiazinha do Uchiha" não ajudaria muito no estado em que Karin iria ficar.

Depois de Sai tê-la chamado da mesma coisa há um ano, por não querer namorar com ele, ela jurou a si mesma que ninguém nunca mais a chamaria de qualquer coisa relacionada com o moreno traidor. Sai ficou apagado durante dois meses depois que a rosada deu-lhe um tratamento mais que especial. Depois de algum tempo Sai saiu do hospital e voltou para lá três dias depois quando chamou novamente a Haruno de "vadiazinha do Uchiha" ele ficou mais três meses no hospital, consciente dessa vez, mas a dor que sentiu nesse tempo foi terrível, teve varias costelas fraturadas com hemorragia interna em vários pontos que Sakura fez o favor de pressionar e até mesmo perfurar, luxou o tornozelo esquerdo, fraturou em vários pedacinhos o braço direito e teve um corte feio na cabeça o fazendo ficar em observação. A pessoa mais indicada para cuidar do caso de Sai seria a rosada mais como eles não arriscariam perder um membro da ANBU por causa de picuinhas eles encarregaram a Yamanaka do serviço, desde então depois que Sai saiu do hospital é normal ver ele a loira dos orbes azuis se agarrando em cada canto que podiam, mas como era carnal o relacionamento deles então não durou muito tempo. Ele chegou a se desculpar com a médica-nin, mas ela ainda traz no coração a magoa daquela época, ele já a chamava de feia, magrela por muitas vezes e tabua de passar sempre que podia, ou seja, quando o Naruto não estava por perto. Mas a gota d'água foi quando ele a chamou de "vadia do Uchiha" falando que ela era mal amada e que ele nunca olharia pra ela por causa da testa dela. "Deve ser esse um dos motivos pelo que o Sasuke fugiu, ele não aguentava mais você no pé dele, ver uma pessoa que nem você todos os dias é de cegar as pessoas, se eu fosse você sairia dessa vila por que aqui ninguém mais te aguenta, sua vadia do Uchiha!"

A rosada tinha um olhar assassino por de baixo do óculos, chegou bem perto da ruiva. Então Karin pode ver, pelo menos um pouco, pelo reflexo da luz da cozinha nas lentes, as pupilas escuras e em formato de lua minguante, o vermelho em torno da pupila, então pela primeira vez desde que viu a médica-nin ela teve medo, medo dos olhos vermelho arroxeado que ela portava. Medo que so teve quando olhou pela primeira vez dentro dos olhos rubros de Sasuke.

**Tsuzukeru...**

**

* * *

**

Oie gente! como voces viram no meu antigo capitulo 4 eu quebrei o cotovelo um dia antes das minhas provas, e pra nao força e ferra o braço de uma vez eu tive que esperar elas passarem pra fazer depois... eu tive aulas particulares de mat nas ferias, meu curso de ingles e espanhol me lascan (pq como é prof "particular" ele vem em casa todo o sabado e deixa liçao, sendo que as aulas de mat eram de seg, qua e sex, e de vez enquando Sabado!)

Hoje (depois de um mes com o gesso e o mes de ferias que nao me rendeu em nada!) eu to voltando a postar pra voce, gente nem eu acredito que sao DOIS, 2 meses sem poste Eu estou brava comigo mesma ve se pode (inner: claro que pode né sua baka? e que capitulozinho pequenininho foi esse? nao era pra ser um biiiig capitulo? entao cade ele sua baka? ¬¬°)

Como voces viram minha inner é revoltada. So que gente veja pelo lado bom, o cap é pequeno mais pelomenos tem cap (tchan tchan tchan tchan!) Meu deus que histo foi essa da Sakura e do Sai? Nem eu sei mais aula de desenho geometrico é boa pra essas coisas sab!

Ta ai mesmo que pequeno, a e! eu nao sei quando eu posto denovo por causa do meu simulado que vai ser como a prova mensal do meu col, entao seu eu tirar um nota baixa é essa nota baixa em TODAS as minhas materias! mimimimimimimi entao eu vo prescia estuda mais, porem depois que isso passar acho que eu ja posto alguma coisa nov pra voces!

**Gente me deixem reviews por favor! eles me dao inspiraçao e falam que todo o meu trabalho ta valendo a pena *-***

**Big beijos**

Mary Hinatinha!


	5. Chapter 5

DEDICADO A SAMY WINKOT _PELO NIVER, PELA INDICAÇÃO, PELA FIC DEDICADA A MIM (AINN! XD) E POR SER UMA DAS MELHORES AMIGAS QUE EU TENHO_

**_TE AMO AMORE!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Todos têm o que merecem**

Enquanto Karin estava arrepiada com o que vira debaixo dos óculos, um doujutsu que ela nunca havia visto, a oscilação de chakra de Sakura deixava a ruiva com muito medo. O fato dela nunca chegar perto de Sasuke era outro ponto perturbador para ela; ela o evitava como o Diabo foge da cruz, o que a ruiva achava excelente já que todos os seres do sexo feminino corriam atrás dele pela beleza exótica do moreno, tirando aquela madrugada...

Aquele clima tenso ficava até difícil de falar qualquer coisa. A médica era pura raiva. Agarrou a blusa da garota de óculos e a socou com uma grande quantidade de chakra, havia quase perdido o controle. A ruiva saiu quebrando as paredes da casa até chegar ao lado de fora e bater em uma árvore, ela foi caindo até parar no chão ofegante, mas quem disse que ela desmaiou logo após ser jogada contra as paredes e as árvores? E quem disse que a rosada iria parar? Com esse soco de nada? Não mesmo! A ruiva a estava atormentando desde que chegará e a rosada sempre se refreando em relação a ela mais agora não mais, iria deixar a ruía inconsciente por dias, ou até mesmo semanas.

A ruiva olhou a destruição feita nas paredes da casa, viu a cabeleira rosa andando em cima dos destroços do que haviam sido paredes. Havia usado um pouco de chakra para diminuir o impacto com o que estivesse atrás de si. Depois de alguns anos com o Uchiha alguma coisa ela teria que aprender para não ser chamada de inútil novamente. Essa foi à gota d'água para ruiva ser comparada a rosada a tirou do serio, como ela poderia ser pior que a Haruno? Então por que ele não a levou com ele para ajudar em sua vingança? Então por que a _maldita_escolhida fora ela? Ele a tirava do sério, literalmente... E mesmo depois de todas as vezes que ele a mordeu para se recuperar? E depois das noites perdidas de sono por que ele a achava_inútil_? Ele era inexplicável, mas mesmos assim nos não escolhemos quem amamos e ela continuava a investir num relacionamento sem sentido, sem futuro...

A rosada estava chegando perto novamente se preparando para deferir o seu golpe, mas uma vez depois de atingida ela usou chakra para amortecer o impacto. Não iria apenas apanhar, e se levasse mais um soco daqueles cairia desacordada, sacou uma kunai do suporte que agora ficava preso na perna direita para o caso de alguma eventualidade "E essa é uma das grandes" Partiu para cima da rosada que desviou facilmente, sacando shurikens e kunais para tentar atrasá-la e formular um plano. Sakura apenas desviava dos ataques com facilidade. A ruiva desistiu de arremessar as ultimas kunais que lhe sobraram e olhou a adversária " Tem que ter alguma coisa que a rosada tenha medo, qualquer coisa... O Sasuke? Não ela se quer tem uma simpatia por ele, ao contrario ela tem uma enorme aversão a ele então se ele morresse não faria diferença nenhuma para ela, O Juugo? Eles são apenas bons amigos e do jeito que ele é forte ela não acreditaria que EU fizesse alguma coisa com ele... O Suigetsu? Não! Definitivamente não! Mas eles estão muito juntos de uns tempos pra cá... Não! Não pode ser... Ele não... Se concentre Karin!"

A ruiva tentava com muita dificuldade se esquivar dos ataques da Haruno. Vários pegavam de raspão, alguns mais que os outros e isso acabavam a lançando de encontro a várias pedras e árvores se continuasse assim iraia morrer. Teria que pega-la em algum genjutsu mostrando qualquer coisa somente para para-la " As minhas memórias com Sasuke talvez surtisse algum efeito..."

Elas esperou a Haruno lhe lançar outra pedra e olhou nos olhos dela fazendo os ins o mais rápido que podia. Mostrou de tudo, inventou boa parte, mas realmente algumas partes eram lembranças suas.

A rosada se menteve em pé olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos, nao tentou nem se safar do genjutsu, esse era o ultimo ataque que a adversaria poderia fazer antes de cair no chao desacordada. A ruiva poderia ter melhorado muito mas seus controle de chakra nao se comparava ao da Haruno. Mas aquelas imagens, as malditas imagens passando pela sua cabeça, os beijos, os abraços, as conversas de todos aqueles anos... Mas ela deixou passar algo e esse algo foi o estopim para o basta na brincadeirinha que estavam tendo "-Sakura..." um baixo grunhido de um homem, um moreno e de olhos negros "Sasuke... " era o que pensava a médica-nin...

-Kai! - ela disse quebrando o genjutsu, os outros chegaram apenas na hora em que elas pararam, ela olhou para trás vendo o raio de destruição em massa das árvores, plantas e até animas deixados por elas, ou melhor, por ela. Eram milhas e mais milhas de pura destruição e arrependimento da rosada por mais que a ruiva estivesse pedindo por essa surra a muito tempo...

Karin não se aguentava mais em pé e desmaiou segundos depois da quebra do genjutsu, Suigetsu consegui pega-la antes que caísse no chão, a outra caiu ofegante apenas, mas muito ofegante.

-Você esta bem? - a voz preocupada de seu amigo a fez sair de pensamentos.

-Estou não se preocupe comigo - Sakura olhou para frente visualizando a ruiva caída nos braços do prateado, ela havia durado muito mais do que varias pessoas a maioria estaria morta agora, ou desmaiado na metade. Ela era realmente "a" perfeita, "a" mulher, não ela...

O moreno que olhava de longe chegou perto da rosada com um olhar matador para ela. A rosada voltou seu olhar para Sasuke, os olhos negros nada demonstravam, nem os esmeraldinos. Sakura voltou seu olhar para Karin e disse:

-Ela só está cansada, ela acordará a tempo para o casamento - e sumiu em um "puft" abafado, o dono do Sharingan olhava para o lugar ande ela estava completamente atordoado "De que casamento ela estava falando? Kami-sama aquela kuinochi está ficando louca!"

Juugo levantou-se e olhou para Sasuke e depois para Suigetsu que agora anda na direção deles com Karin em seu colo.

-Essa sua amiguinha é violenta hein Juugo. – o prateado olhava a mulher em seus braços, preocupado – Ela vai acordar né?

-Vai não se preocupe Suigetsu - respondeu Juugo, os olhos do homem ao seu lado foram para a companheira de equipe, "Além de forte virou ignorante também Sakurinha? Destruição desnecessária, mas cadê você para resolver essa bagunça toda hein?"

Voltaram para a cabana que mesmo destruída era o único lugar, confortável, que tinham para ficar até que Karin melhorasse. E falando na ruiva ela acordou duas semanas depois e nada de Sakura aparecer, nem mesmo Juugo sabe onde ela está mesmo depois de bandos e bandos de pássaros nenhum sinal dela (n/a: olha como ela gosta de desaparecer hehe ^^'), disso eles apenas concluíam uma coisa: quando a rosada não queria ser encontrada, então ela não seria encontrada.

"Inferno! Cadê aquela garota? O que ela pensa sumindo assim? Ela não da sinal de vida há duas semanas desse jeito ela não vai ter treinado o suficiente para ir ao casamento do dobe! Cadê você irritante?"

O moreno, como da ultima vez, não aguentou e decidiu ir atrás da rosada. Saiu pela janela para não ser visto por nenhum de seus companheiros de equipe, "O que será que a desmiolada da Karin te mostrou? Porque você ficou tão brava com ela? Você poderia tê-la matado, sua... Sua... Argh! Você pensa como se isso importasse para você Sasuke. Foco na 'missão', foco para achar aquela maldita rosada!"

Realmente, não sabia para onde estava indo, seus pés e instinto o guiavam para qualquer lugar, sua cabeça não raciocinava. Ficar uma semana sem aquela rosada trazia de volta o sentimento de vazio que teve durante todos esses oito anos que estiveram separados.

Lembrava-se com perfeição das pessoas que mais marcaram sua vida depois de seus pais. Seu sensei, um pervertido, mas que fora como um pai para ele; seu melhor amigo, um loiro burro e dobe mais que fez o papel de irmão melhor do que seu próprio... E tinha ela, a única de seu time que não sabia definir o tipo de laço que tinham. No começo tinha certeza que ela não era nada, apenas mais uma fãngirl que precisava treinar mais e namorar menos, depois de um tempo se viu como uma vontade enorme de não deixarem fazer nada com ela; então foi ai que ele se viu pensando nela como a irmã que nunca teve. Depois desse dia ele se prometeu que nunca deixaria nada de ruim acontecesse com ela, ele a protegeria com a vida se fosse preciso, ele se prometeu que nenhuma lágrima cairia novamente dos orbes verdes sem que alguém pagasse por isso.

Mas no dia em que a deixou no banco, foi o dia em que tudo o que ele pensava da garota mudou... Depois das inúmeras declarações por parte dela, declarações as quais ele não ligava, e que faziam ele se martirizar a noite toda pelas lágrimas que ele mesmo faz com que caíssem dos olhos esmeraldinos, ele se deu conta que, como o Naruto, ele tinha confundido os sentimentos que tinha em relação à garota. Não poderia dizer que a amava, mas sentia alguma coisa maior do que amor fraternal por ela, por isso, e somente por pensar em seu bem estar que a deixou no banco naquela noite... No _'Arigato'_ estava implícito tudo o que ele sentia em relação a ela. E foi com essa singela declaração que ele se foi, deixando a pessoa mais importante da sua vida para trás.

"Cadê você? Que raiva, Sakura! Aparece!"

Ele havia ido no lugar mais provável que ela estivesse. A clareira com o brilho da lua estava linda, mas no momento em que varreu o local buscando a rosada e não a viu, de imediato o lugar perdeu o brilho.

Ele votou a correr novamente colocando sua cabeça a pensar. Na caverna ele se certificou de fecha- para que ela não entrasse mais, na casa ela não estava (n/a: deer!) só sobrava o pequeno vilarejo ou Konoha. Em Konoha... Ele não colocaria a vila em risco por sua causa e no vilarejo... O que ela estaria fazendo ali? Ela fazia as coisas mais improváveis nos lugares mais impossíveis de se chegar. Mas se ela estivesse no vilarejo pela primeira vez, depois que se reencontraram, ela estaria sendo previsível.

Ela ia de encontro a um banco, sentou-se e pensou: como ela não percebera antes? Os sinas que ela não tinha percebido? Ela poderia ter matado a mulher e conseqüentemente o bebê! Meu kami-sama! Ela nunca se perdoaria, e se ela machucou o bebê Colocou-se a correr de volta para a cabana. " Mas que lugarzinho ele arranjou para a mãe de seu filho, não? Ele nem tentou me parar, será que ele... Ele... Não que o bebê? Mas como? Se o maior sonho dele era reconstruir o clã? Kami-sama... Ninguém merece!"

Ela parou quando se chocou com alguém na saída da vila; assustada e coma a cabeça girando ela tentou se levantar, Mas acabou caindo com a cabeça no chão novamente. A pessoa com quem ela tombou se manteve em pé , olhou a figura caída no chão, os olhos fechados, o corpo exposto e os cabelos de cor exóticos caídos ao redor da cabeça. Ela tentou se levantar novamente e consegui com a ajuda do estranho, abriu os olhos e viu a figura ajoelhada ao seu lado e a olhou surpresa.

-Como você está Saky-chan?

-!

Enquanto isso o Uchiha continuava procurando a rosada, foi até a entrada da vila e não viu nada nem ninguém, procurou em cada canto do vilarejo e nada! Decidiu voltar para a cabana, o céu anunciava as primeiras horas do dia, por melhor shinobi que fosse ele estava cansado e não estava a fim de uma briga logo pela manha...

-O que você quer aqui? – o tom que a rosada havia usado não deixava duvidas de sua irritação.

-Eu vim pedir ajuda

-Ajuda? Ajuda para quem? Para você ou para a minha irmã? Qual dos dois hipócritas merece a minha ajuda? Deixe-me ver... Nenhum dos dois! – ela gritou a frase.

-Sakura pare de ser uma criança mimada e pare de pensar so em si mesma e nos ajude! – a voz fria na deixava espaços para que ela contestasse.

-Não posso, tenho que ir ver uma pessoa antes... – ela disse se levantando.

-Não minta para mim – ele agarrou o braço da kuinochi antes que ela pudesse sair – você tem que vir comigo, o Kaoru está doente - o nome do menino saiu num sussurro.

-O que vocês fizeram com ele? – os olhos mudando de cor

-Nos não fizemos nada Sakura! Pare de colocar a culpa nas pessoas que não fizeram nada! Pare e me escute uma vez na sua vida! - ele disse raivoso – se você que ver seu sobrinho vivo venha comigo, por favor...

-Ele está tão mal assim? – os olhos dele demonstravam tudo o que a face fria e ríspida escondia, se sobrinho não estava apenas doente pelo visto, ele estava a beira da morte.

-Mal é pouco, ele não come, dorme ou se mexe faz mais de três semanas, eu estou te procurando desde o terceiro dia que ele está assim, nenhum médico sabe o que ele tem, nos estamos desesperados.

-Vamos!

E la se foram os dois mata a dentro, a rosada havia se esquecido até mesmo de Karin, ela se esqueceu de seu treinamento e de como o Juugo ficaria preocupado, o que estava em jogo era a vida da pessoa mais importante para ela: Kaoru.

**Tsuzukeru**

* * *

Acho que voces devem ta me odiando muito agora, seja pelo tamanho do cap ou por causa do "suspense" ( eu nao sei faze suspense de fim de capitulo mais enfim...) , mas enfim hehe ^^'''''

Ele ta ai desse tamanhinho porque eu to sem tempo ou paciencia de colocar tudo do meu caderninho pro word - PRECISO DE FERIAS, O MAIS RAPIDO POSSIVEL!

mas o ano ta acabando, pelo menos pra mim, e logo logo vem as ferias! UEBA!

REVIEWS ME FAZEM FELIZ E OS CAPÍTULOS SAIREM MAIORES ^^

REVIEWS ME FAZEM FELIZ E OS CAPÍTULOS SAIREM MAIORES ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Lá vem a desocupada XD

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6 – Meses...**

_Konoha, seis meses antes_

Naruto estava sentado no sofá, na sala de estar de sua casa. Relia pela vigésima vez o pergaminho que a esposa tinha achado na mochila, assim que deixara Sakura na clareira.

Havia seis messes que não tinham nenhuma notícia de Sakura nem de Sasuke, isso o preocupava pois sabia que a amiga não se portaria nada bem com ele, talvez estivesse mais preocupado com Sasuke do que com Sakura, pois a mesma havia mudado muito nos últimos anos "De todos nos, talvez a que mais tenha mudado", porém ele não sabia como o amigo reagiria a essas mudanças, quando Sasuke percebesse que ele não conhecia mais a ex-integrante de seu time, que não sabia que menina havia amadurecido e virado mulher.

-Naruto-kun está tudo bem? – a mulher de olhos brancos perguntou. O marido não havia dormindo nenhum minuto se quer desde que virará Hokage, depois que achou o pergaminho na mochila a situação havia piorado.

O loiro olhou para a mulher com o ventre saliente de sete meses, mais dois e poderia ver a criancinha que estava lá dentro " A maior prova do nosso amor vai nascer em dois meses" um sorriso bobo tomou conta dos lábios do loiro.

-Estou sim Hina-chan apenas meio preocupado com as coisas da vila – "E com certa pessoa de cabelos rosa também."

-O que havia escrito naquele pergaminho Naruto-kun? O que ela te disse de tão grave assim? – a morena já estava irritada, desde que o marido havia lido o pergaminho toda vez que alguém dizia o nome dela ele perdia a cor e logo após minutos assim ficava furioso, pois alguns comentários eram "ácidos" demais. – Vamos Naruto me conte o que a Sakura te disse naquele pergaminho! – A Hyuuga estava irritada e isso transparecia facilmente em todos os aspectos da jovem mamãe.

-Calma meu amor, você não pode se estressar assim e você sabe disso, venha vamos sentar e eu te conto tudo – o loiro hiperativo havia amadurecido drasticamente durante os anos. Pegou a mão dela e a colocou deitada no sofá, logo depois foi até seu quarto. Desceu e parou ao lado dela, suspirando

-Olha Hina, eu não vou deixar você ler, por causa do bebê – a mulher abriu a boca para protestar, mas o loiro levantou a mão pedindo paciência a ela – Eu não vou editar o que está aqui dentro, mais eu quero que você não me interrompa enquanto eu estiver te explicando ok? – ela acentiu.

_Konoha, seis meses depois_

O Rokudaime Hokage estava sentado em sua mesa, olhando os relatórios das últimas missões, quando alguém bate em sua porta

-Entre

-Com licença Naruto-sama, mas tem alguém que deseja lhe ver – Shizune disse

-Pode mandar entrar Shizune – o loiro disse sem levantar os olhos do documento. A porta se abriu e três pessoas passando por ela, então o loiro finalmente levantou a cabeça – A sim, como foi à missão?

-Um sucesso – o ruivo foi o único a se pronunciar.

-Ótimo! Deixem o relatório ai e já podem se retirar – O maior dos quatro colocou o pergaminho na mesa e eles se foram.

Abriu a porta do apartamento indo direto para o banheiro, necessitava de um banho urgente!

Depois de despido ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água quente aliviar a tensão, seis meses sem nenhum sinal da rosada, quando voltou para Konoha há quatro meses esperava que ela estivesse aqui, na vila, pra saber que a Haruno estava segura, mas quando fez a fatal pergunta:

"_-Cadê a Sakura, dobe?" para Naruto, ele parecia mais confuso que o próprio Sasuke, e a resposta do Uzumaki deixou o moreno assustado._

"_-Eu esperava a encontrar com vocês Sasuke-teme". O rosto assustado do moreno se tornou incrédulo quando proferiu suas palavras _

"_-Ela simplesmente desapareceu numa noite qualquer dobe."_

"_-Uhm – o galego passou a mão pelos cabelos, num puro sinal que nervosismo, como explicar ao amigo a real situação? – não se preocupe Sasuke – nessa hora que o moreno percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada, o Hokage nunca o chamava de Sasuke, não apenas de Sasuke sem o sufixo teme junto a ela pelo menos – a Sakura não é mais a menininha que você conheceu –"_

"_-Isso eu já havia percebido dobe, se esqueceu que você a deixou com o meu time a algum tempo atrás? – disse com um sorriso de deboche em seus lábios, decidiu irritar ainda mais o Hokage – Acho que vão ter que nomear um novo Hokage para vila dobe, porque o Rokudaime não esta dando conta do recado, esquece ate mesmo que deixou a melhor amiga, a ex parceira de time com um traidor perigoso, tsc, tsc, tsc... Eu tenho pena dos moradores da vila sabe..."_

_O galego se segurava para manter a compostura. Mas ele era Uzumaki Naruto, filha de Uzumaki Kushina, e seus nervos não eram os melhores... Sendo ele ou não o Hokage._

"_-TEME! COMO VOCÊ OUSA ENTRAR NA MINHA VILA, NA MINHA SALA E DIZER ISSO NA MINHA CARA! SEU CARA-DE-PAU! SEU... SEU..."_

_Finalmente, achava que o Uzumaki não "explodiria" nunca..._

Em meio a essa recordação foi quando se deu conta que ninguém sabia onde a rosada estava.

Obviamente a ruiva ficou contente que sua rival não estava no mesmo local que ela, e talvez o dono do sharingan começasse a olhá-la, mas com o passar do tempo Sasuke começou a ficar cada vez mais frio e distante. Temeu por seu filho, como seria para ele não ter um pai...

Sasuke, quando ficou sabendo da gravidez de Karin mandou que ela morasse com ele, porem que não esperasse nada mais que isso, e o que ficou claro para ela depois dessas palavras foram que não teria a mínima chance com ele, mesmo sem aquela rosada por perto para atrapalhar seus planos ela ainda perturbava a mente do ex-vingador.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Quando você vai tirar aquela mosca morta da cabeça e olhará para mim? A mãe de seu filho... Eu não te entendo, ela simplesmente saiu no meio da noite sem se quer se despedir de você, não te ajudou com a sua vingança, ela so foi uma pedra no seu sapato durante todo o tempo em que se conheceram e você não a tira da cabeça? – ela pensou em voz alta, passando a mão no ventre avantajado de seis meses. Ela parou de falar quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado no quarto ao lado... E se fizesse uma visitinha aos aposentos de seu Sasuke-kun? É talvez não fosse má ideia.

Ele saiu do chuveiro, achando que o banho havia acabado cedo demais, só que sua barriga clamava por um pouco de comida, e para variar um pouquinho não deveria ter comida na geladeira, realmente só lembrava que a ruiva precisava de comida quando ela o acordava de noite pedindo mais alguma de suas comidas estranhas... E lá se ia o Uchiha comprar e fazer todas as combinações não comestíveis da ruiva. Sabia que a criança não havia sido feita sozinha mas ele não merecia ser acordado, principalmente pela ruiva com todo seu jeito "meigo" de acordar o ex-vingador, no meio da noite depois de missões rank D agitadas, que no final das contas se mostravam realmente rank A ou até mesmo S. Realmente mulheres – as grávidas principalmente! – eram problemáticas, como diria o Shikamaru.

Mas pensando por um lado, não havia visto a ruiva desde que chegará em casa, uma das coisas que ela vinha fazendo com ele era atacá-lo todas as vezes que o via, mas hoje...

-O que aquela mulher deve estar fazendo? – disse para si mesmo, enquanto saia do banheiro apenas com uma toalha na cintura e outra no pescoço. "Realmente Uchiha Sasuke você tem um boca enorme! Foi só perguntar e olha o que acontece!" A mulher estava deitada na cama com uma pose diríamos assim "sensual", apenas com roupas íntima, o resto estavam espalhadas pelo chão junto com as do moreno. Quem visse tal cena pensaria uma grande besteira.

-Karin, o que você pensa que está fazendo? E justamente assim? – o Uchiha apontou para a companheira de time.

-Ah! Sasuke-kun eu vim lhe fazer uma visitinha – então ela se levantou da cama indo em direção ao moreno. Parou na frente dele, passando a mão no abdômen de baixo pra cima, pegou a toalha que estava no pescoço do moreno e a puxou aproximando seus lábios aos dele. Porém ele foi mais esperto abaixando o tronco deixando assim que a toalha escapasse do pescoço e fugindo do possível beijo.

-Eu não estou pra brincadeiras Karin, o que você veio fazer no meu quarto e principalmente vestida assim? – irritou-se

- Sasuke-kun você sabe o que eu quero – ela pegou na mão do vingador que a puxou de volta violentamente. – Não precisa se irritar Sasuke-kun, eu so queria repetir a nossa maravilhosa noite que tivemos há algum tempo atrás.

-Sem chance Karin! Agora fora do meu quarto!

-Como estamos irritados hoje não? – ela deu uma risadinha – Acho que aguentar o Suigetsu e o Juugo durante uma semana fez mal a você não? – outra risada – Então eu acho que você precisa relaxar sabia – ela voltou a pegar a mão do moreno, dessa vez conseguindo o arrastar para cama, sentando-se nela, o moreno continuando de pé. – Eu sei que você também quer – Ela laçou o pescoço dele aproximando as faces e lhe dando um beijo.

O Uchiha parecia perdido com tudo o que estava acontecendo, nem retribuía, mas também não a afastava, mas Karin era uma pessoa persistente.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, você quer isso tanto quanto eu quero, então pare de pensar na mosca morta da Sakura e vem curtir comigo, sim – ela falou manhosa para depois voltar a beijá-lo. Um erro, realmente um grande erro ela havia cometido em apenas pronunciar o nome dela, então voltando a sua consciência ele a afastou, fazendo-a cair na cama – Ouch! O que deu em você Sasuke-kun?

-Pra fora do meu quarto - a franja cobrindo os olhos, a voz seca e mais fria que nunca – Já! – ele gritou, mostrando os olhos escarlates.

A ruiva correu para fora do quarto indo para o seu, e assim que saiu ouviu a porta atrás de si batendo fazendo ecoar um enorme baque que ecoou pelo apartamento.

Dentro do quarto o dono do sharingan se colocou sentando em sua cama, ele foi bruto, admitia, mas quando o assunto era _ela _não havia ninguém que pudesse pronunciar seu nome sem que ele aguçasse a audição, pena de quem falasse mal da rosada que hoje era vista por ai como a nova traidora da vila, as fofoqueiras de língua mais afiada diziam que tudo isso era um plano dela e do Uchiha para acabarem com Konoha de vez "O que Pein e a quarta guerra não conseguiram, eles vão tentar fazer" ele ouviu uma vez "Eu ouvi que ela pediu pra que ele a levasse junto quando ele partiu, e ela voltou a pedir isso todas as vezes que se encontraram", realmente as fofoqueiras não eram pessoas confiáveis. Maldito fanclub! Espalhando boatos nada agradáveis por ai sobre _ela_, odiava-as com todo seu ser, e se _ela _estivesse ali e mostrasse como ele estava sendo tratado por ela, suas fangirls morderiam a língua antes de sair espalhando esse tipo de boato.

Realmente achar que Haruno Sakura trairia sua vila daquela maneira tão baixa, e depois de tudo o que ela passou para salvar mais da metade dos shinobis sozinha antes, durante e depois da quarta guerra, tsc... Aquelas garotas uma mais bonita que a outra, só que o que tem de beleza falta em cérebro.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ter raiva da rosada. Ele tinha diversos motivos para isso, o principal é que se ela tivesse batido pra valer na ruiva seu clã não estaria sendo restaurado nesse exato instante. Às vezes temia colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e ver que seu filho poderia estar morto agora. _Seu filho_, não conseguia se imaginar sendo pai; nunca pensou que seu desejo de se reconstruir o clã algum dia chegaria, pensava que a depois de tudo o que fez, mulher nenhuma quisesse se deitar com ele, até mesmo Karin... Depois de quase tê-la matado apenas para conseguir seu objetivo.

Teve muita vergonha de voltar ali depois de tudo o que tinha feito, mas a vida de andarilho cansa depois de algum tempo. Ficava imaginando como seria recebido por todos, por seus amigos, seus senseis, as suas fangirls – e desejava que todas elas tivessem desistido de ter alguma coisa com ele – e pensava na reação de Sakura.

Mas agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado, o que está feito esta feito.

**Tsuzukeru**

**

* * *

**

Hahá, a unica pessoa de todos os sites de Fanfics que vem postar um capitulo na véspera do Natal, hahá''

Mais ai está o capitulo, espero não ter decepcionado ninguém XD (_inner: isso concerteza vai acontecer..._)

Desculpe pela demora, mas as coisas lá na escola ficaram pretas,e a minha cabeça só tinha um objetivo: passar de ano...

Para vocês, um bom Natal, um feliz Ano Novo, muita luz, paz, gatinhos e peguetes pra vocês *-*

**Beijinhos ;***

Mary


	7. Chapter 7

Eu não tive coragem de apagar isso aqui XD

Espero que, por menor que esteja, vocês gostem ^^

* * *

Cap. 7 - Voltando para "casa"

Olhou o pequeno na cama, checando sua temperatura pela terceira vez nessa madrugada. A febre parecia nao ceder de maneira alguma, pelo menos ela agora estava mais baixa. Ele não poderia estar entrando em _fase_ agora poderia? Bem na verdade se ele fosse que nem Daiki, talvez essa fosse uma possibilidade.

-Como ele está? – perguntou uma figura masculina na porta do quarto

-Bem, a febre abaixou um pouco, aparentemente ele estará bem em mais alguns dias...

-Vou avisar a Sayuri que ele já está melhor, va para sala precisamos conversar – disse seco.

-Não temos nada para conversar – ela disse se dirigindo para o lado de fora do quarto. Ele lhe agarrou o braço, forçando-a ficar parada

-Nos temos sim! – o tom demonstava raiva, ela forçou o braço contra o aperto saindo dali, andando em direção ao seu quarto. Tudo naquela mansão lhe trazia mas recordações, porém em quanto ele estivesse longe dali, tudo ficaria suportável, a final, Kaouru era mais importante para ela do que qualquer outra pessoa.

-Você simplismente vai me deixar falando sozinho? – ele sorriu provocativo – e eu achando que a grande medica-nin de Konoha não tinha medo de nada, você não passa de uma fraca! – ele so teve tempo de sentir a kunai em sua garganta, ápos a voz fria lhe atingir os ouvido

-Nunca, nunca mais, me chame fraca – presinou um pouco mais – se você quiser se manter vivo, a partir de agora so se dirija a mim se for algo relacionado a Kaouru ou se for mais importante que a sua vida, por que para mim, priminho querido – disse com escarnio – a sua vida não vale de nada, entendeu? – ele afirmou com a cabeça.

A rosada voltou a fazer o caminho para o seu quarto. E como previrá em poucos dias o pequeno Kaouru estava pulando de um lado para o outro do castelo, enxergando com perfeição, graças ao seu Sharingan.

.:oOo:.

Os gritos vindos da sala estavam começando a preocupa-lo, desde que seu pai saiu de casa, sua mãe nunca mais foi a mesma. Ela antes tão amorosa, agora era fria e rancorosa. O barulho de algo se quebrando lhe avisou que alguém poderia estar ferido. Desceu correndo as escadas daquela casa que ele achava tão sombria.

No meio da sala havia sua mãe, sendo quase segurada por sua madrinha, e um moço um chapéu de palha e com uma capa estranha. O homem se virou para ele, e sorriu um sorriso de lado, como o seu. Sua mão nunca havia gostado daquele sorriso e lhe proibiu de faze-lo, talvez por que lembrasse do estanho homem com cabelos longos e escuros.

-Itachi, acho que devemos deixar essa conversa para amanhã - sua madrinha disse, olhando para o sujeito - ele acabou de siar da cama, e ela estava em desespero até poucos dias atrás. Eu realmente sugiro que volte amanhã

-Acho melhor não voltar nunca, seu desgraçado! Eu não quero mais você pisando aqui Uchiha-san! Você não é nem um pouco bem vindo em minha casa - sua mãe se contorcia nos braços de Sakura. O pequeno andou até o moço, pegou sua mão, "gingante" como o próprio pensou, e lhe levou até a porta.

-Acho que o senhor poderia voltar aqui amanhã - disse sensato

-Então eu venho logo pela manhã - a voz para o pequeno parecia cortar gelo

-Ah não! É melhor na parte da tarde, normalmente perto do almoço mamãe já está mais calma - disse com um pequeno sorriso. As tardes com que passava com sua mãe antes do seu pai abandoná-lo eram as melhores, principalmente se a sua madrinha estava junto, ela tinha as melhores brincadeiras

-Então amanhã eu estarei aqui – ele se abaixou na altura do pequeno e lhe deu um peteleco, "cara, como isso dói!", saindo porta afora, desaparecendo em uma chuva de corvos.

* * *

Algumas querem me matar, outras não... Em fim tentarei voltar a escrever essa fanfic. Fique bem claro o tentarei por favor U.U

Bem meus anjinhos como vão voxeis?

Depois de tanto tempo alguem ainda lembra disso daqui? Se lembrar da up ai vai gente *-*

Bem essa micro capitulo é mais um "aperitivo" ok?

Se alguem tiver alguma sugestão, POR FAVOR COLOCA-LA NO REVIEW, EU QUERO IDEIAS OK?

Eu necessito de uma beta reader alguem se habitila *bate dedos*

Em fim Here we go again!

Kissus

**Mary Hinatinha**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto não me pertence, mas eu peguei emprestado do Tio Kishi para fazer melhor proveito dos seus personagens hehe*

* * *

**Capitulo 8 - Em casa novamente.**

E ele realmente estava na porta logo após o almoço. Sayuri se recusava a falar com ele, ou até mesmo estar no mesmo ambiente, então resolveu levar Kaoru para um parque perto de sua casa anstes que ele chegasse.

O pequeno não estava se contendo de felicidade, só não estava mais feliz porque a madrinha não poderia ir, já que iria recepcionar o "convidado". Bem , talvez, depois ela fosse, e bem aquele Itachi poderia ser bem legal, se não fizesse aquela coisa que dói na sua testa. Ele poderia lhe ensinar novas brincadeiras!

Sakura ficou um pouco decepcionada quando descobriu que Sayuri não estaria presente, mas o assunto era mais sério do que ela poderia acomodou Itachi e começaram a conversar, ela teve uma grande surpresa do quão horrível era o que seu sobrinho tinha.

-Não sei se seria um boa idéia – disse hesitante – ela te jogou um vaso quando você apareceu na porta dela, imagine se você começar a treinar o filho dela!

-Você mais do que qualquer um sabe que eu não seria capaz de machucar o garoto.

-Eu sei disso Itachi, mas ela sabe? Ela ainda acha que você me sequestrou para que ela fosse punida. Então você realmente acredita que ela deixaria você treinar o filho dela?

-Ela nunca se importou com ele Sakura, o que te faz pensar que ela começaria agora? – disse seco.

-Eu também não sei... – suspirou decepcionda, sabia que a irmã havia mudado depois que "seu marido" foi embora, porém não sabia que o relacionamento com seu sobrinho havia sido o que mais havia mudado – Mas, como você vai comvencê-la que Kaoru precisa ser treinado?

-É ai que você entra cunhadinha – deu um sorriso de lado

-Eu não sou sua cunhada Itachi! – disse irritada – Como você espera que eu faça a cabeça dela? Ela simplismente não me houve.-ela levantou-se do sofá mostrando-se indignada com o pedido do moreno – Ela se quer fala mais de duas palavras comigo, e nossas conversas mais longas foram apenas sobre o Kaoru, como você espera que ela confie na pessoa que a abandonou?

-Dê o se jeito Sakura, ela não pode deixar aquele menino sem orientação, e quanto mais rápido começarmos, mais rápido ele melhorará. A final, a tendência é que as febres aumentem cada vez mais, e demorem mais a passar.

-Isso é o corpo dele rejeitando o Sharingan? – a duvida não ia até o sharingan, imagine o que aconteceria se ele entrasse em fase logo após se curar?

-Na verdade é a forma como o corpo de comporta com tanta carga de poder de uma vez só, e ele tem um tamanho menor do que os outros Uchihas, então isso chega nele com uma potência muito maior. – disse mais sério que antes

-Tudo bem, você venceu, eu vou fazê-la mudar de ideia – disse com um suspiro

.:oOo:.

Algumas horas mais tarde, as duas Haruno estavam sentadas na sala, tomando chá, sem falarem absolutamente nada, porém uma delas estava curiosa sobre o que aconteceu em sua casa e com a chegada de um certo moreno sabia que várias coisas estavam para mudar...

-Sobre o que vocês falaram hoje a tarde Sakura – perguntou fria, levando a fina porcelana a boca

-Sobre o Kaoru – começou receosa – e Itachi disse que precisa começar a treiná-lo o mais rápido possível – o final da frase mal foi ouvido devido ao seu tom de voz.

-Ele não vai treiná-lo – disse exasperada – ele não chegará perto do meu filho! – os olhos transbordavam ódio

-Ele precisa, Sayuri – o tom de voz passou a ser sério.

-Ele apenas quer tirar o meu filho de mim, como ele fez com você! – disse apontando para a irmã – Depois que você foi embora minha vida virou um inferno! É só isso que ele sabe fazer, transformar a minha vida em um inferno! – ela levou as mãos ao cabelo, puxando-os do couro cabeludo, em uma forma de mostrar o desespero que sentia. Os sentimentos de Sayuri não estavam mais cabendo dentro de si.

-Primeiro, ele não me tirou de você ele simplismente em salvou daquele monstro que você chama de pai! – gritou a rosada mais nova, agora apontando para e a outra – e se você quiser ficar se cegando em quanto seu filho morre, ótimo! O Itachi é a única pessoa disposta a salvá-lo da maldição que o sharingan se tornou pro Kaoru! Ou você pensa que ele melhorou porque eu faço mágica? – disse ironica – Aquilo ta destruindo seu filho de dentro para fora e você se recusa a aceitar ajuda– revoltou-se.

-Ele não é o único Uchiha vivo Sakura e você sabe muito bem disso!

-E como você vai explicar para aquele outro Uchiha que a pessoa que ele passou a vida inteira perseguindo e agora se martiriza por ter matado 'tá viva, Syuri? – respirou fundo algumas vezes e continuou – Arrume outra solução que não envolva nenhum deles e até lá reze para Kami-sama para que seu filho ainda esteja vivo – a rosada disse cansada.

-O sharingan está fazendo tanto mal assim? – perguntou preocupada

-Está, e é bem capaz que o corpo do Kaoru não aguente tanto poder de uma vez só se não for treinado para conseguir carregá-lo – ela se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu a escada dizendo apenas um "boa noite" para depois de esconder dentro do seu quarto

Sayuri nem respondeu a irmã e passado o choque ela se retirou também. Ela pensou, pensou seriamente, a noite toda e chegou a conclusão que deixaria ele chegar perto do seu filhos, apenas se Sakura assitisse o treino, e não deixasse Itachi perga pesado com seu filho.

Kaoru voltou extasiado de seu primeiro treino, queria amanhã chegasse o mais rápido possível! Seu sensei era muito rigoros, e muito calado poderiamos frizar, mas a madrinha disse que ele havia ido muito bem para o primeiro dia de treino, e isso valia muito! Ele chegou em casa tomou banho e caiu na cama de tão cansado que estava. "Pelo menos não chegou machucado" pensou sua mãe.

É claro que Sakura havia concertado a testa do sobrinho, umas 3, 4 vezes, mas Sayuri não precisava saber disso. Ou ela iria dizer que tinha razão em não deixá-lo treinar com _ele_. Mas vê-lo completamente feliz, ela pensou que valia a pena deixar _ele_ tão perto do seu filho se isso lhe trouxesse o sorriso de volta no rosto. Pensou até mesmo em agradescê-lo, mas se dirigir a ele tão... Subimissa, como se dependesse _dele_ para que seu filho fosse feliz, exigiria muito de sua capacidade.

**.:oOo:.**

**_Em Konoha_**

Sasuke havia saído para uma missão havia uma semana. Sua barriga estava enorme; ela mal conseguia sair de casa sem parar para descansar depois de poucos minutos andando. Sua bexiga era outra coisa que lhe incomodava, não passava duas horas sem que precisasse ir ao banheiro!

Saiub da cama em direção a cozinha, chegou perto da porta do quarto com uma enorme cólica, caiu no chão de dor e num gesto singelo colocou a mão sobre dua barriga como se fosse, de alguma forma, proteger seu bebê. Um grunido saiu de algum lugar, a dor estava tão forte que começou a delirar. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado várias e várias vezes. Os grunidos aumentaram e alguém entrou no seu quarto, a sombra de um homem se fez presente e o mesmo a tomou nos braços. Queria que essa dor acabasse. A pessoa parecia lhe dizer coisas reconfortantes, que ela sinceramente não entendia, em quanto a levava para algum lugar. "Sasuke-kun é você?", queria dizer mas não encontrava sua voz, "Sasuke-kun por que você demorou tanto? E senti tanto a sua falta!". E com esses pensamentos ela apagou, minutos antes de chgar ao hospital.

Acordou um pouco zonza e a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar a mão sobre sua barriga, que agora, estava um pouco mais baixa. O desespero apareceu, e começou a gritar por alguém, a'te que uma enfermeira entrou em seu quarto com um pequeno embrulho azul, ela o tomou nos braços e pensou "Tão pequeno". Passou a mão pelo ralo cabelo preto, contou os dedinhos da mão para ver se estavam todos certinhos. Ele era perfeito.

A enfermeira o tomou de sesu braços levando-o de volta para o berçário e mandou Karin descansar. Ela deitou a cabeça no travasseiro e dormiu, quase instantaneamente, imaginando onde Sasuke estaria, bem ele logo viria para vê-la e levá-la para casa.

No dia seguinte a enfermeira veio com o pequeno e inquieto Uchiha novamente, mas havia algo de estranho com ele, ataduras foram colocadas em seus olhos. "O que há de errado com ele" pensou deseperada.

A enfermeira colocou o pequeno em seus braços, e ela começou a embalá-lo. O pequeno, percebendo estar no colo da mãe, acalmou-se. Karin alimetou seu filho e depois que o mesmo dormiu, entregou-lhe para a enfermeira. Um médico adentrou em seu quarto logo em seguida e com uma postura séria começou com as perguntas.

-Bom dia Srta. Karin, eu sou o Dr. Ushiho e sou eu quem acompanho o pós-parto do hospital

-Bom dia – disse um pouco chocada – o senhor pode me chamar de Sra. Uchiha se preferir. - sorriu

-Como a Senhorita já deve ter percebido seu filho tem ataduras em volta dos olhos – a voz cautelosa do médico indicava que ele não queria que ela se alterasse, a ruiva apenas acentiu com a cabeça – bem, o caso do sei filho não é o primeiro que vemos, mas também não é muito comum

-Dr., com todo respeito, o senhor poderia parar de me enrolar – começou a ficar irritada

-Seu filho nasceu cego, Sra. Uchiha

A informação caiu como uma bomba em sua cabeça, seu filho, seu pequeno e "perfeito" Uchiha estava cego, e não poderia lhe dar o que queria tanto... Estava decepcionada, olhava para o nada e apenas pensava como isso poderia acontecer com ela. Por que não com outra palhaça? Com aquela rosada que estava doida para abrir as pernas para o seu futuro marido?

-Saia daqui Dr – disse aina paralisada.

-Sra. Uchiha so queremos que-

-Eu mandei o senhor SAIR DAQUI! – gritou

O corredor ficou cheio de gritos pelas proximas duas horas, até que Karin se cansasse e caisse no sono. Dando um pouco de paz para as pobres enfermeiras que tentaram fazê-la parar, porém quando tentavam explicar a situação a ruiva começava a chorar e experniar cada vez mais alto.

.:oOo:.

Alguns dias depois, Sakura recebeu uma carta de Shizune (a chefe do hospital quando não estava presente) pedindo-lhe que voltasse a Konoha o mais rápido possível. E ela foi. Não avisou ninguém simplismente sumiu no meio da noite como fez várias outras vezes. Chegou em Konoha 2 dias depois e foi direto ao hospital, para a sala de Shizune. Ali deparou-se com o mais novo Uchiha e soube naquele instante que as coias mudariam novamente

.:oOo:.

Ele estava olhando pelo vidro do berçário. O mais novo e pequeno Uchiha havia nascido em quanto ele estava em missão e sua progenitora estava descansando ali perto.Já devia ser mais de meia noite quando entro no hospital, então nem se importou em ver como ela estava..

Sua mais nova família,agora com mais um integrente, que vei de surpresa: Uchiha Mitsuo. Ele não se parecia muito com nenhum deles dois. Perceubeu que seu filho estava inquieto dentro do berçario e nenhuma enfermeira o fazia ficar quieto, se demorasse muito ele iria acordar outras crianças.

Então uma enfermeira morena, com a pele escura lhe abordou e perguntou se ele queria segurar seu filho, pela primeira vez. Ele apenas acentiu e ela lhe trouxe o pequeno embrulho. Ele continuava inquieto em seu colo, olhando para os lados, procurando e vasculhando, inquieto como se sentisse falta de algué lhe embalava torcendo para que ele dormisse, parecia que as enfermeiras já haviam desistido de tentar faze-lo dormir a algum tempo.

Mal sabia ele, que de fato, o pequeno sentia falta de alguém.

-Olá Mitsuo-chan! – ela havia chegado de mansinho, olhando por cima de seu ombro, a criança abriu um gigantesco sorriso sem dentes após ouvir aquela voz. E a única pergunta coerente era o que ela fazia ali.

-Boa noite, Uchiha-san – o tom formal pelo qual foi dito, lhe fez responder da mesma forma

-Boa noite Haruno-san.– O grito escandalosso da morena,outra enfermeira, que vinha em sua direção nem lhe deu tempo de perguntar o que fazia ali

-Haruno-san, que bom que você chegou! – a morena vinha correndo em sua direção – eu não consigo fazer o Mitsuo-kun dormir de jeito nenhum! Nem mesmo Sasuke-san, conseguiu.

-Posso? – peguntou-lhe apontando para o embrulho. Ele lhe passou a criança, e quase instantaneamente ele se acalmou. Mais alguns minutos e uma música infantil e o mais novo Uchiha dormia no colo se sua ''ama pessoal".

Depois de colocá-lo no berçário, a rosada o chamou para a sua sala, ela sentou-se, porém o moreno se recusava a fazer o mesmo

-Temos uma conversa muito séria pela frente Sr. Uchiha seria bom que se sentasse. – disse apontando para a cadeira a sua frente.

Ele sentou-se e fez um gesto para que a Haruno comesasse a falar, ele so não esperou o diagnóstico que veio a seguir.

* * *

E ai povo \o/

O oitava cap. saiu! Depois de o que? Um mês e pouco? Fiquei sabendo que as poucas pessoas que me acompanhavam desistiram de mim *snifsnif* Porém a Sami continua por aqui *gritinhos histéricos*

Em fim, obrigado por me aguentar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo )

Beijos

**Mary Hinatinha**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto não me pertence, mas eu peguei emprestado do Tio Kishi para fazer melhor proveito dos seus personagens hehe*

_**Olhem as notas please!**_

* * *

Capitulo 9 – Fácil? Um Uchiha nunca é fácil!

A rosada começou perguntando coisas básicas antes de seu semblante mudar para um sério de mais, que fez o Uchiha pensar que aquela ruga no meio de sua testa não combinava com seu pequeno rosto. Ele passou três minutos se xingando mentalmente depois disso. Voltou sua atenção para a médica-nin a sua frente.

-Você já foi ver a sua esposa? – ela sabia que ele iria se irritar depois dissom e sorriu apenas para provocar um pouco mais.

-Ela não é minha esposa Sakura – disse com certa raiva, "Sabia!" pensou feliz a rosada.

-Não é isso que ela me disse – ela estava com muita vontade de provoar um incêndio antes de começarem a falar sério. "Para onde foi toda aquela 'tranquilidade Uchiha', Sasuke?".

-Na verdade não, ela está dormindo – decidiu ignorar seu último ataque, quando foi que Karin havia mudado o sobrenome dela?

-Bem ela havia me dito que iria esperar acordada até você chegar.

-Hun – ignoro-a novamente.

-Se eu fosse você ia até lá pelo menos para ter certeza – disse calma

-Por que você se importa tanto? – perguntou debochado

-Porque eu simplismente não quero outro show, como aquele que ela deu ontem a noite quando eu cheguei e disse que ia cuidar do caso do seu filho

-Que show?o que aconteceu com meu filho Sakura?

-Bem Uchiha-san, acho que o senhor não foi avisado do problema do seu filho, correto? – perguntou agora mais profissionalmente

-Que problema Sakura, pare de enrolar – extressou-se

-Seu filho mais novo nasceu cego Sasuke – respondeu receossa

-Cego? Completamente cego? – perguntou sério e incrédulo.

-Sim, e o show que sua esposa deu é porque se rejeita a aceitá-lo, e me pediram para vir até aqui e cuidar do caso dele.

-Como isso é possível? – perguntou catatonico.

"Sério Sasuke, quando foi que você passou a se interessar tanto por ela?" pensou a rosada com escárnio. "E quando foi que você Haruno Sakura passou a se importa tanto com isso?" disse sua inner.

-Nós achamos que talvez seja por causa do poder do sharingan – respondeu voltando a si – a gravidez da sua espoça sempre foi de extremo risco e talvez ele não tenha se desenvolvido completamente; e seu corpo entrou em pane com tanto poder para um corpo tão pequeno – realmente, seu filho era o menor dos bebês no berçário.

-Ela poderá enchergar algum dia?

-Realmente não sabemos, mas cremos que sim

-Faça o possível - pediu

-Já estou fazendo – disse levantando-se. O Uchiha apenas levantou-se também e rumou para a porta, antes que saisse a rosada continuou – realmente espero que o Sr vá ver e acalmar sua esposa, ou serei obrigada a dar-lhe alta antes do previsto. – o moreno acentiu e sai da sala ando em direção a saida do hospital, era mais do que claro que ele não iria visitar Karin. Dentro da sala a rosada apenas largou-se na sua cadeira pensando em como suportar o Uchiha e compania. Apertou a ponte do nariz em sinal de frustração. Seria uma longa noite.

**.:oOo:.**

Chegou na casa principal e foi retirando as roupas do corpo largando-as no chão, indo em direção ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro na água quente de deixou os musculos relaxarem. Não perceberá, mas depois do diagnóstico da rosada havia ficado muito tenso. Seu filho, o primeiro primogênito depois da aniquilação do clã estava cego e impossibilitado de utilizar o sharingan. Alguma coisa dentro de Sasuke se revirou. Não importava se ele fosse ou não cego, ele era _seu filho _; e a partir de hoje o bem mais precioso que tinha para cuidar.

Susupirou, nõ sabia o que aconteceria amanhã de manhã quando fosse falar com Karin... Como ela não aceitava seu filho? Aquele que ela lutou tanto para ter? Era quase ilógico que ela odiasse o pequeno tanto assim. Terminou seu banho e se trocou rápidamente indo direto para cama, porém, por mais cansado que estivesse, o sono não chegava. Deu um soco no travesseiro do lado esperando descontar a frustração e que toda a energia acumulada dentro dele, depois de ficar perto _dela_ novamente. O cheiro de parecia estar impregnado no ar, um cheiro floral, quase perfume, que ele sentia falta quando estava com Orochimaru.

Ele levantou da cama e andou até a parte de baixo da casa catando suas roupas, foi até a lavanderia e as colocou para lavar, o cheiro tinha que sair dali de alguma forma. Ele voltou a se deitar na cama, e suspirou. É suspiros começariam a fazer parte do seu dia-a-dia a partir daquele momento.

Finalmente Sasuke consegui dormir, porém o cheiro de sakuras continuo lhe atormentando durante a noite. Lhe trazendo novamente a agradável surpresa de um banho frio pela manhã.

**.:oOo:.**

Estava sentanda na cadeira olhando os prontuários. Estava ali por um caso específico porém o hospital começava a ficar sobrecarregado, e não custava nada dar uma ajudinha para os outros médicos.

A porta foi aberta sem uma batida. Um pigarro repercutiu dentro da sala fazendo a médica desviar sua atenção. A loira entro e sentou-se na maca e afirmou, firme:

-Preciso que você seja minha médica

-Cadê toda sua graça Ino? Tenho certeza que Inochi ficaria traumatizado com a educação de sua filha – ironizou.

-Não é hora para gracinha Sakura! Você via ser minha médica, não importa o que você tenha que largar outros paciente para me atender! – disse irritadiça (n/a: Mary-chan aprendendo palavras novas u.u)

-Ino você sabe que não posso largar pacientes – disse casada, não estava nem um pouco a fim de começar uma discussão com ela, or hormônios a flor da pele e uma paciência explosiva tornram a loira intragável quando irritada. – além disso eu nem faço parte da ala de maternidade do hospital

-Mas é a médica chefe e pode fazer o que bem entender aqui dentro! Isso não era para ser uma pergunta Sakura, e sim para afirmar qu você é a partir deste momento minha médica no pré-natal! – ela desceu da maca com um sorriso convencido – E você sabe que eu não aceito mais ninguém, não sabe? Você não deixaria que seu afilhado nascesse com algum tipo de doença por que você não deu atenção a mãe dele. – a rosada apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordancia.

Depois de sair a única coisa que ouviu foi que a loira voltaria mais tarde para uma consulta.

**.:oOo:.**

Parou na porta do quarto, queria acreditar um pouco mais em crendices, para poder cruzar os dedos e torcer para o melhor. Porém Uchihas não acreditam em besteiras como essas, então era melhor pegar o surto de coragem e entrar antes que desse meia volta na direção oposta. Virou o tranco e a realidade do quarto não era o que esperava, as janelas estavam todas fechadas e a unica coisa que estava viva ali era o corpo que estava deitado na cama de costas para a porta.

A ruiva virou-se para mandar, ou melhor gritar o invasor embora, entretando quando o reconheceu pulou da cama e se jogou nos braços de Sasuke, chorando copiosamente e lhe pedindo desculpas. Ele, querendo que o choro parasse apenas pegou-a no colo e se sentou na cama, embalando a ruiva que ainda não parava de pedir desculpas. Então depois de certo tempo a ruiva adormeceu, uma mão segurava fortemente sua camisa, o moreno olhou em direção a ruiva, viu profundas e roxas olheiras. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação; como se não acreditasse no que seus olhos viam. Tirou a mão de sua camisa, com certa gentileza, e pôs a ruiva de volta na cama e o mais silencioso possível saiu do quarto.

Andou em direção ao berçário, porém Mitsuo não estava ali. Perguntou para uma enfermeira onde seu filho estava, mesmo sentindo-se intimidada a mulher respondeu:

- E-el-ele está, e-ele está – o uchiha fazia um esforço sobrenatural para entender a voz baixa e gaga da mulhar – ele está na sala da Sakura-san! – após terminar a mesma saiu correndo e o único pensamento que ele não pode evitar foi "irritante".

Ele se dirigiu a mesma sala de ontem à noite, bateu na porta porém não esperou uma resposta e entrou. Sakura tentava "segurar" seu filho na maca para que pudesse examiná-lo, porém ele não parava quieto.

-Sakura – cumprimentou. Um erro já que o pequeno reconhecendo a voz do pai ficou mais agitado e feliz ainda! A rosada desistiu e pegou o pequeno no colo, que não parava de se mexer

-Algum problema Uchiha-san? – perguntou agora olhando para ele

-Estava procurandoo Mitsuo – disse apontando para o bebê no colo da Haruno.

-Oh sim! Eu peguei-o para fazer exames de rotina, mas o pequeno Mitsuo-kun não está muito afim de cooperar – riu – ele se quer me deixava tocá-lo sem começar a se contorcer e sorrir.

-Hun

-Mas tem alguma coisa em que possa ser útil?

-Eu poderia _"lhe ajudar se quiser"_ – o tom de voz deixava a frase explicita.

Sasuke recebeu o filho nos braços e a partir dai a rosada começou a lhe dar uma espécie de "aula". Ela mostrou como se trocavam fraldas, como dar a mamadeira e todas aquelas coisa que pais de primeira viagem precisavam saber para atender as necessidades do bebê. "É Sakura você acabou de achar uma coisa que os Uchihas não sabem faer". Sim ele realmente era tão ruim que a rosada dava graças a kami-sama que ele não havia derrubado o primogênito no chão, porém era melhor não arriscar, o menino estava no colo do pai a 10 minutos!

-Uchiha-san me de Mitsuo antes que você o derrube no chão – disse já pegando o peque do colo do Uchiha, porém em um ato de puro reflexo Sasuke acabou pegando o filho de volta para si em movimentos um tanto bruscos de mais. Mitsuo, assustado, começou a chorar. Chorar lágrimas de sangue. O moreno e a rosada ficaram atonitos por um momento, quando cairam em si Sasuke deu o pequeno para Sakura que começou a embalá-lo até que ele se acalmasse e pegasse no sono. Sakura o colocou gentilmente na maca e foi até armário da sala pegando gaze para passar no rosto do menino. Após limpa-lás colocou a gaze em um saco plástico. Sasuke sentia-se tentado a pergutar o por que de tudo aquilo. A rosada andou até a porta e chamou uma enfermeira, a mesma pegou o plástico e levou embora.

-Mandei fazer alguns exames – respondeu a pergunta silenciosa de Sasuke – espero que não se importe, porque é de praxe que o hospital peça permissão para os pais antes de fazer qualquer exame fora do comum na criança. – ela andou até a maca e começou a vasculhar o pequeno com chakra verde.

-Ele está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

-Bem , não há nada fora do normal, a não ser a grande concentração de chakra acumulando-se nesta região – ela levou a mão aos olhos – e está ficando cada vez maior. Hum interessante – murmurou a última parte

-Sakura o que está contecendo? – começou a ficar nervoso

-Acho que Mitsuo está desenvolvendo o Sharingan

-Você acha que ele está...

-Voltando a enchergar? – completou – talvez, acho que essa possibilidade ainda é um pouco remota – ela terminou de examiná-lo e olhou para o outro moreno e começando a ficar nervosa – Vou levá-lo para fazer mais exames quando ele acordar, então quando isso acontecer peça a uma enfermeira me chamar – ela já estava fora do alcance quando Sasuke pensou em perguntar algo. E imaginar que algumas horas atrás a rosada se quer cogitaria em deixá-lo sozinho com o bebê.

A rosada saiu ofegante e correu até o banheiro onde se apoiou na pia antes das lembranças começaram a lhe assombrar, após perceber o quanto aquela cena parecia um algo que ela já havia presenciado quando sua mãe examinou seu irmão antes dele se descontrolar, sim eles eram mais velhos do que o pequeno Mitsuo o que fazia o aperto em seu coração aumentar cada vez mais. Ela olhou para o espelho a sua frente e e se olhou, olhos nos olhos.

-Não é a mesma situação Sakura! – a rosada reptiu isto como um mantra até se acalmar e conseguir pensar direito novamente – E mesmo que fosse você pode fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo desta vez! Controle-se, e mantenha o foco antes que você volte a ser uma imprestável de novo! – disse entre dentes.

O resto do dia Sakura se manteve o mais longe possível de Sasuke, Karin e até mesmo de Mitsuo. Apenas quando uma das enfermeiras lhe informou que o Uchiha havia ido embora que ela saiu de sua sala para ir de encontro ao berçário. Mitsuo estava ali, deitado se remexendo, e por algum equivoco, o pai do mesmo continuava ao seu pareciam estar brincando e a felicidade era latente nos dois, Sakura sempre esperou ver o Uchiha daquele jeito. A diferença é que em seus sonhos, o filho com quem ele brincava era deles.

Ela se dirigiu para dentro do berçário e anunciou que iria pegar Mitsuo para fazer alguns exames, o moreno apenas acentiu. A rosada pegou o bebê no colo e se dirigiu até a parte restrita do hospital. Disse ao moreno que ele não poderia passar dali e lhe mostrou um lugar em que pudesse sentar para esperar o filho. O moreno apenas seguiu as ordens.

**.:oOo:.**

Dentro de sua sala, Naruto lia uma carta que havia chego a pouco. Era de um lugar chamado Hoshigakure no Sato, seu líder pedia a volta de um de seus prisioneiro que estava hospedado em konoha como um mero civil, mas na verdade não era. Ele pedia a entrega rápida dessa pessoa ou eles entrariam em guerra contra Konoha e qualquer outra vila que se entrometesse no meio de Hoshigakure e seu prisioneiro.

* * *

Oi pessoas! Como vocês estão?

Eu demorei né? Haha fazer o que é a vida!

Meu, deixa eu perguntar: você preferem caps mais curtinhos e que venham um pouco mais rápido ou maiores e mais demorados?

Ah, vocês querem me dar alguma ideia sobre o que fazer? Mandem reviews!~ Eles fazem com que os caps saiam mais rápido _~selo de garantia~ _

kekedia meu anjo obrigado e seja bem vinda mais uma vez ;)

Uma propagandinha básica,fiz uma fic nova chamada **Only One** da uma conferida nela vai!

Bem acho que por hoje é só!

**Beijos **

**Mary Hinatinha**


End file.
